Espírito Invernal
by Lili Rosen
Summary: A lua sentindo-se só, decidiu abençoar uma criança com o poder de mudar o seu trágico e solitário destino, um filho que ela amaria com todo o seu ser. Uma criança tão alva quanto a neve cujos olhos refletiriam o luar e cabelos que fariam inveja ao gelo ártico. Slash, HPDM.
1. Bênção Lunar

**Espírito Invernal**

Sinopse:

A lua sentindo-se só, decidiu abençoar uma criança com o poder de mudar o seu trágico e solitário destino, um filho que ela amaria com todo o seu ser. Uma criança tão alva quanto a neve cujos olhos refletiriam o luar e cabelos que fariam inveja ao gelo ártico.

Advertências:

Slash, Ravenclaw!Draco, HPDM.

Disclaimer:

As personagens não me pertencem, caso contrário o Draco seria o protagonista e todos se curvariam perante a sua magnifica presença. Mas infelizmente não são minhas e sim da J.K. Rowling.

Notas da Autora:

Quero agradecer a Arabella McGrath por ter aceite betar esta história.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bênção Lunar**

A Lua brilhava alta e majestosa naquela noite de profunda e absoluta escuridão, mas sentindo-se tão só que o céu apiedando-se dela chorou as lágrimas que esta tão teimosamente continha. A chuva caía forte e certeira em Wiltshire, abafando os gritos que provinham do quarto que albergava a Lady Malfoy em pleno trabalho de parto.

O futuro Herdeiro da Nobre e Antiga Família Malfoy estava prestes a nascer.

A entidade celestial acompanhava o evento desde o seu Castelo Lunar. Muitos não sabiam, mas no satélite estelar existia uma edificação que atuava como residência da Deusa da Lua. Esta estava vetada de abandonar o seu lar e tal facto fazia-a sentir-se extremamente só e triste. Ela desejava conhecer o calor que apenas o verdadeiro amor podia dar, pelo que sabendo que não havia maior amor que o amor de uma mãe, a Lua também o quis experimentar… viver a felicidade que apenas as mulheres humanas e mortais conseguiam vivenciar… e que ainda assim muitas não valorizavam como deveriam.

Não tendo outro modo de ser mãe, senão através da criança de outrem, a Lua decidiu abençoar uma criança humana com diferentes virtudes que a conectariam a si para sempre. A criança escolhida foi o primogénito de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

A Lua presenciou através da janela no topo da torre da mansão, o momento em que aquele pequeno e belo ser chegou ao mundo. A Deusa de pele alva com os seus belíssimos cabelos prateados como a luz do seu astro e olhos azuis como o céu da manhã quando ela devia ir dormir, juntou as mãos numa prece sendo rodeada por uma brilhante aura de pura branquidão.

A Deusa abençoou a criança com poderes que os simples humanos nunca poderiam chegar a compreender por completo, nem mesmo aqueles que possuíam magia e se faziam chamar magos e bruxas, pois quando pensassem que já sabiam tudo sobre eles, ela de bom grado renovaria a bênção do seu filho para que este pudesse encontrar a felicidade eterna da qual era merecedor.

No quarto principal de Malfoy Manor, uma aura de igual brancura à que a Deusa da Lua emitia, sentada junto ao lago dos Jardins Lunares, rodeou a futura mãe até se concentrar por completo no coração do feto que brilhou fortemente e cristalizou por um instante, simulando o gelo azul glaciar que constituía a base das estruturas do palácio da sua mãe Lua e que para sempre os ligaria.

Narcisa deu um último empurrão acompanhado de um forte e agoniado grito, escutando-se por fim um choro que celebrava uma nova vida.

A mulher que auxiliara o parto ergueu o bebé e limpou-o cuidadosamente, ficando embelezada com a perfeição do pequenino.

— É um menino, Lady Malfoy! — A parteira levou o bebé ao peito e aconchegou-o com um fino cobertor de coloração verde água. — É um charmoso menino, minha Senhora, veja! Estendeu o bebé à loira progenitora, quando entrou Lucius Malfoy exigindo ver o seu primogénito.

— Deixa-me ver o meu filho — ordenou o homem de postura aristocrática e mirada dura.

A parteira, uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e de alegres e vivazes olhos verdes, deu meia-volta para com a maior das gentilezas mostrar a criança ao orgulhoso pai.

O bebé era o mais belo que o mundo já havia visto. Pele tão clara quanto a da lindíssima Deusa da Lua, ainda mais que a dos seus pais humanos, com cabelos brancos como a aura que o envolvera no ato da bênção que iam escurecendo gradualmente até atingir a fantástica tonalidade de azul que brilhara no seu pequeno coraçãozinho e que tanto se assemelhava ao gelo glaciar só encontrado no ártico. E uns olhos de espanto que encantariam a mais gélida das almas, tão prateados quanto os cabelos da entidade lunar, rodeados por um aro azul elétrico.

Lucius encarou o bebé fixamente e saiu indignado dando um sonoro estrondo ao fechar a porta com brusquidão.

A parteira não entendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer, pelo que ao ver que o bebé estava a começar a bocejar de cansaço, tentou dá-lo à mãe uma vez mais, mas esta estava completamente atónita com o comportamento do esposo e nem sequer se apercebeu do que se passava à sua volta.

A ruiva olhou para o pequeno bebé recém-nascido, este estava necessitado de calor materno para começar a criar o laço de mãe e filho, que todo o ser mágico deve estabelecer, mas esse não parecia ser o momento correto. A parteira abandonou o quarto de Lady Malfoy e dirigiu-se ao local que segundo lhe indicaram previamente seria o berçário do bebé Malfoy. Esta entrou embalando o bebé enquanto cantarolava uma canção de embalar. Quando viu que o bebé dormitava tranquilamente, deixou-o no berço com muito cuidado, pegou num saco de moedas com o pagamento pelos seus serviços, que um elfo doméstico lhe estendera solicitamente e regressou a casa.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a mulher de ternos e cálidos olhos verdes esperou ansiosamente pelo anúncio do nascimento do novo membro da família Malfoy no Diário do Profeta, mas este nunca chegou.

oOo

No escritório do Patriarca da Família Malfoy era possível testemunhar uma discussão de proporções épicas ou melhor dizendo, colossais.

Lucius gritava na direção de Narcisa acusando-a de infidelidade e esta defendia-se como bem podia, mas nada do que esta dizia parecia fazer efeito na cabeça dura daquele homem snob e teimoso, que pensava ter sempre razão e que os outros é que estão sempre claramente errados…

— Acaso ainda tens a lata de continuar a negar o óbvio? — perguntou o loiro já fora de si após horas a fio a discutir sobre o mesmo tema — Qualquer pessoa com dois palmos de testa pode ver que aquele… — gritou apontando na direção que levava até ao berçário. — Aquele fedelho não pode de modo algum ser meu. Por Salazar, basta olhar para ele para ver que foste meter-te na cama de sabe-se lá quem! — esbracejou gritando abertamente.

— Já te disse mil e uma vezes que nunca te traí. Foste o primeiro homem que me tomou. Ou atreveste a negar que era virgem quando me desfloraste na nossa noite de núpcias? — perguntou a mulher levando as mãos à cintura e dedicando ao esposo um olhar abrasador, que poderia queimar a alma do mesmíssimo demónio e pressionando os lábios numa fina linha de expressão.

— Isso não o nego, mas não tenho como saber com quem dormiste? Ou ainda pior ainda com quantos te relacionaste carnalmente depois disso? — O homem cruzou os braços e adotou uma atitude ainda mais recriminadora, se é que isso era sequer possível. — E o único motivo pelo que te guardaste para o matrimónio foi pela cláusula obrigatória que me permitia anular o casamento caso se constatasse que tinhas tido relações prévias — espetou Lucius jogando a honra da sua esposa na lama.

— Acredita no que quiseres, mas apesar de tudo o que digas, aquela criança é o teu único Herdeiro e como tal herdará o título de Lord Malfoy e eu sou a sua mãe, pelo que vou continuar a usufruir das minhas bem merecidas regalias. Isso não me o podes negar — Narcisa ergueu uma sobrancelha arrogantemente esboçando um sorriso de escárnio. — Não sacrifiquei a minha perfeita figura — cuspiu a muito elegante loira, ninguém diria que há apenas umas escassas semanas esta havia dado à luz um bebé —, para que agora venhas e me negues o que é meu por direito. Tínhamos um acordo! Eu dava-te o Herdeiro que a tua família exigia e em troca poderia viver uma vida de luxo.

— Oh! Esposa querida — disse com o seu melhor tom de sarcasmo —, estás muito enganada se pensas que alguma vez, seja lá em que universo for, eu irei reconhecer o bastardo de outro homem como meu. Será melhor correres até ao teu amante e suplicar-lhe que aceite o bastardo e o reconheça como seu descendente. A menos claro que nem saibas ao certo quem é o pai! — exclamou com um sorriso de lado e uma mirada depreciativa dirigida à bela e elegante mulher.

— E o que é que vais fazer com ele? — perguntou erguendo uma fina sobrancelha — Se alguém souber que existe um bebé que nunca reconheceste como teu vais ser a chacota da sociedade e não eu — constatou com um sorriso de completo jubilo.

— Continua a tentar, amor — cuspiu o adjetivo carinhoso com raiva —, mas não vai funcionar, pois essa criança nunca na sua miserável vida irá vislumbrar o exterior desta mansão. Por mim livrava-me dele, mas como bem sabes existem fortes leis contra o infanticídio e não estou com grande disposição de cobrir os rastos no fim de terminar o serviço pelo que cuida bem do teu bastardo e assegura-te de que este nunca abandone a casa. Isso claro, se souberes o que é bom para a tua saúde. Afinal, acidentes acontecem e existem inúmeras formas de te matar e fazer parecer um infortunado acidente. Assim que anda com cuidado e vê onde pisas, sua traidora.

Lucius deu o tema por encerrado e saiu do escritório para regressar aos seus assuntos de negócios.

oOo

A pequena criança, pois o casal Malfoy nem nome se haviam dado ao trabalho de lhe dar, passava os dias a chorar por culpa da fome e envolvido em fraldas sujas e mal-cheirosas, uma vez que Lucius o ignorava, Narcisa o odiava e os elfos estavam inteiramente proibidos de tocar no bebé até que essa ordem lhes fosse retirada. O que por norma demorava horas e horas e apenas ocorria quando Lady Malfoy já não podia suportar o choro e os berros desesperados do infante. Dessa forma, já fora de si, a mulher exigia que calassem o bebé, pois estava a causar-lhe uma enxaqueca.

Narcisa havia tentado todos os métodos possíveis e imagináveis para que Lucius lhe prestasse atenção. Se aquela criança não lhe servia, o único que havia a fazer era conseguir engravidar de novo e assegurar-se que dessa vez o bebé fosse a cara chapada do seu mal-agradecido e estúpido esposo. Sem importar os meios que tivesse de utilizar ou se tinha de envolver Dark Magic, a próxima vez a criança seria uma cópia do Lord Malfoy e sem possível margem de descrença. De forma alguma ela deixaria de gozar dos privilégios de ser a Lady Malfoy, nem que para isso tivesse de arriscar-se a perder as suas invejáveis curvas. Nada que um tratamento com poções cosméticas não solucionasse posteriormente.

Narcisa estava a planear uma nova estratégia de sedução quando o bebé começou a chorar. Farta do choro, a mulher insonorizou o seu quarto para poder pensar em paz e tranquilidade.

Os elfos domésticos revolviam-se incomodamente ao não poderem ajudar o Jovem Amito ainda quando realmente o queriam fazer, mas deviam aguardar permissão. Caso contrário seriam severamente castigados por desobedecer às ordens da Senhora da Casa.

oOo

Lucius estava cansado das vulgares e nada discretas insinuações da sua odiosa esposa e começava a ponderar seriamente em engravidá-la, pois no final de contas realmente necessitava de um Herdeiro para assegurar a sua posição como Patriarca da Família Malfoy ou o seu pai seria muito capaz de regressar do mais além e reclamar a sua posição. Mas o mero pensamento de tocar em Narcisa dava-lhe náuseas, só recordar que esta tinha tido a cara de pau de lhe ser infiel e dar à luz o filho bastardo de outro homem. Uma desonra da qual nunca se recuperaria plenamente, não importa quantos anos passassem, jamais esqueceria.

O pior de tudo não era que esta o tivesse traído, mas que esta o negasse veemente. Apesar do que a maioria poderia crer, Lucius valorizava a honestidade acima de tudo e esperava que o seu matrimónio fosse baseado nesse mesmo principio.

Lord Malfoy nunca amara Narcisa Black, havia sido meramente um contrato matrimonial por razões políticas, criado pelos seus respetivos progenitores, mas tinha mantido a secreta esperança de que com o tempo ambos se enamorassem e atesourassem como acontecera com os seus falecidos pais.

oOo

Severus Snape era o que se poderia chamar uma pessoa taciturna e provavelmente o único verdadeiro amigo que Lucius Malfoy alguma vez havia tido, pelo que não era de estranhar vê-lo entrar pela lareira do escritório do loiro, dono e senhor de si, como se mandasse no lugar.

O homem de cabelos e olhos ébano tinha acabado de chegar de uma longa, longa viagem. Até tinha perdido conta ao total de meses que tinham passado desde que partira.

O seu não tão grato Lord das Trevas havia-lhe ordenado conseguir o apoio de vários clãs vampíricos que quase liquidaram a sua reserva sanguínea ao drenar o seu sangue, deixando-o praticamente tão seco quanto o Deserto do Sahara. Era seguro dizer que estivera às portas da morte e apenas a sorte o impedira de atravessá-las.

Derrotado, cansado e com umas olheiras do tamanho de pratos, Severus seguiu os ruídos da discussão do casal Malfoy. Que ele soubesse estes tinham uma relação medianamente boa. Não morriam de amor um pelo outro, mas suportavam-se entre si pelo bem da sua posição social. Então qual seria o motivo para estarem a agir feitos vis cães, vítimas de um ataque de raiva a tentar arrancar o pescoço um do outro. O homem foi saqueado dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir um débil e abafado ruído. Com curiosidade seguiu-o e quanto mais se aproximava mais jurava que aquilo que escutava era nada mais nada menos que o pranto de um infante.

Severus abriu lentamente a porta da qual o som estridente parecia vir e deparou-se com um berçário. O quarto estava decorado com motivos infantis. Pequenos unicórnios a saltar numa pradaria e dragões a sobrevoar as vastas nuvens. O moreno foi retirado das suas observações pelo odor nauseabundo que rodeava o choroso bebé, no berço. Ao vê-lo apenas com uma fralda e sentir a sua pele albina fria ao toque, Severus chamou um elfo para que este procedesse a trocar a fralda da criança, mas este exclamou doído que a Ama o tinha proibido de tocar no Jovem Amito, enquanto puxava as próprias orelhas e se jogava contra a parede uma e outra vez sem parar.

Furibundo, Severus ordenou que lhe trouxesse uma fralda limpa e uma muda de roupa. O elfo respondeu que a Senhora da Casa havia incinerado todas as vestes destinadas ao infante e desapareceu deixando para trás um colérico Mestre de Poções.

O elfo voltou a aparecer com o que lhe fora pedido num piscar de olhos. O moreno ao não saber trocar fraldas, utilizou feitiços para limpar o bebé e pediu ao elfo que lhe ensinasse a colocar a fralda corretamente, concluindo a tarefa após várias tentativas frustradas e extremamente engraçadas, pelo menos para o elfo doméstico que o instruía na nobre e antiga arte de trocar fraldas. Com a fralda desajeitadamente colocada e estando o bebé limpinho, Severus fez aparecer um conjunto infantil de tom azul claro e vestiu o bebé que apesar de ter a temperatura baixa não parecia importar-se com o frio.

Severus dirigiu-se à cozinha e preparou um biberão seguindo as indicações de uma elfa que chorava por não ter podido cuidar e alimentar o Jovem Amito devidamente por culpa das ordens da Ama Narcisa.

oOo

Quando Severus regressou ao salão o último que esperava era que o casal ainda estivesse a discutir. Acaso não se cansavam? Tinham passado quase duas horas e ainda estavam aos gritos. Como é que não ficavam sem voz?

Fez-se notar tossindo seca e roucamente para de seguida começar a falar com tom de repreensão.

— Acaso têm puré no lugar de cérebro? Onde já se viu deixar um bebé sozinho, desnudo com a fralda suja e à fome? Nenhum de vocês está apto a cuidar de uma criança. A partir deste exato instante este pequenino é meu afilhado e eu mesmo o criarei. Venham falar comigo quando tiverem algo de decência e uma boa desculpa para o que fizeram. Agora qual é o nome do meu novo afilhado? — exigiu o moreno, ofegando pelo esforço que suponham tantos gritos.

Durante o período que passara entre vampiros aprendera a falar quase em murmúrios. Os desgraçados podiam escutar tudo. Tudinho! Nem podia ir cuidar das suas necessidades em paz com medo que estes pudessem ouvi-lo. Maldita super audição! Quase sofrera um ataque cardíaco quando os ouvira discutir entre si sobre as atividades sexuais uns dos outros e comparar quem gritava mais. Tudo isto desde do rés-do-chão e os casais a divertirem-se no segundo andar.

— Narcisa, qual é o nome do teu bastardo? — perguntou Lucius com desprezo.

— Não tem um. Coisas inúteis não precisam de nomes.

Iracundo pela atitude dos pais da pobre e inocente criatura, o auto-denominado padrinho lançou um feitiço que deixou ambos os loiros inconscientes e presos em terríveis pesadelos vivenciando os seus maiores medos. Feitiço da própria autoria de Severus e verdade seja dita uma das suas criações favoritas. A tortura duraria vinte e quatro horas certinhas, nem um segundo a mais, nem um segundo a menos. Esperava que isso lhes colocasse algum juízo naquelas cabeças ocas.

Severus Snape aconchegou a sua preciosa carga e regressou à sua casa em Spinner's End Street, que obviamente necessitaria de algumas remodelações para ficar apta às necessidades do bebé.


	2. Dom Invernal

**Capítulo 2: Dom Invernal**

Severus havia chamado Penny, a sua elfa doméstica, mal poisara os pés na escura e húmida sala da sua residência.

— O que Penny pode fazer pelo Amo Severus? — perguntou a elfa fazendo uma exagerada reverência e quase beijando o chão no processo.

O moreno havia amaldiçoado o dia em que deixara que Lucius o convencesse a comprar uma daquelas criaturas serviçais, mas tinha de confessar que agora vinha mesmo a calhar, pois não tinha a mínima ideia de como cuidar ou criar um bebé.

— Vai a Diagon Alley e compra tudo o que encontrares necessário para cuidar de um bebé. — Com um movimento de varinha, uma bolsa de couro repleta de ouro chegou desde a porta que dava para o quarto do dono da casa. A elfa deu uns ligeiros saltinhos de emoção ao vislumbrar o bebé, tomou o dinheiro e desapareceu.

oOo

Severus tinha acabado de deixar o bebé com Penny para que esta lhe desse um banho. Agora com um pouco de tempo para pensar sobre os últimos eventos, decidiu dar uma volta pela biblioteca. Isso sempre o acalmava, talvez pela fugaz recordação de que Lily sempre nutrira um profundo amor pela leitura. Se fechasse os olhos quase podia ver a ruiva sentada num cantinho da sala com um livro sobre os joelhos. Perguntava-se como estaria. O último que soubera dela é que estava grávida do paspalho de James Potter.

Arrependia-se de ter deixado que os leões interferissem na sua amizade com Lily. Verdade seja dita, estranhava-a todos os dias. Antes de conhecer Lucius, esta havia sido a sua única amiga, mas ambos tinham visões muito diferentes do mundo e objetivos totalmente opostos. A sua amizade estava destinada ao fracasso, os marotos tinham unicamente apressado o inevitável.

Passou os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros e resgatou um desgastado livro de contos de fadas, que nem se lembrava que tinha.

Agora que se punha a pensar, esse era o livro que a sua mãe lhe dera no seu quinto aniversário, apenas dias antes de que a sua vida familiar com Tobias virasse um autêntico inferno na Terra.

Pegou no livro com ar ausente e um flash do momento em que vira o bebé sozinho e em dolorosos prantos invadiu-o. Não podia ter deixado de notar a aparência exótica da criança, mas dadas as circunstâncias não tinha tido a oportunidade de assimilar os factos. Ainda assim, isso não lhe importava, o importante era que havia um pequeno e vulnerável bebé que estava necessitado de um pouco de carinho e proteção.

oOo

O bebé ria ao contacto com a água.

— Parece que alguém se está a divertir — disse Severus com diversão.

— Assim é, Amo. Penny nunca viu um bebé que gostasse tanto de tomar banho ― respondeu a elfa com olhos maravilhados, secando o bebé e colocando a fralda em seguida.

Penny sempre tinha gostado de trabalhar com crianças. Aqueles pequenos magos e bruxas de espírito inocente, que ainda não haviam sido corrompidos pelos ideais absurdos dos adultos e que por tal razão não a consideravam um ser inferior. Penny adorava crianças e ficava extremamente triste quando estas a começavam a ver com desprezo. Mas o seu novo amo não era como maioria dos magos, pelo que no fundo do seu coração, a elfa acreditava que aquela criança seria diferente, pois seria o seu Amo Severus a criá-lo e ele era uma boa pessoa.

— Agora que penso, nem sequer sei quando é que o pequeno nasceu. Penny, consegues saber que idade tem? — interrogou o Mestre de Poções com curiosidade.

A elfa ergueu uma mão e deslizou-a sobre o corpinho do bebé envolvendo-o numa aura de luz esverdeada.

— Penny, não sabe com exatidão a data do nascimento, mas o bebé tem meio mês, amo.

— Bom, enviarei uma carta a esses pais desnaturados cabeças de pirolitos para conseguir saber a data exata — concluiu, saindo do quarto de banho para poder escrever a missiva e enviá-la com a maior brevidade possível. A resposta tardou dias em chegar e constava apenas de uma data e nada mais. Nem sequer perguntava se o bebé estava bem.

oOo

Severus sentou-se na cadeira de embalo, que fora em dada altura da sua querida mãe, para poder ler o livro que encontrara tempo antes. O bebé via as imagens do livro com muita atenção, especialmente a gravura de um majestoso dragão albino.

— Gostas do dragão? Hmm… De qualquer forma precisas de um nome, assim que será Draco, o meu Pequeno Dragão — disse o homem com um sorriso nos lábios e beijando de seguida a cabeça de brilhantes fios brancos.

oOo

Severus realmente tinha esperado que o casal Malfoy recuperasse a razão e viesse pelo Pequeno Dragão, mas tal nunca acontecera e os anos foram passando.

O Mestre de Poções ainda podia recordar o dia em que fora acordado pelos berros de Draco e ao ir acalmá-lo, encontrara-o rodeado de neve que caía suavemente à sua volta, mas sem chegar a tocar o infante e rodeando apenas o solo à volta do berço. Isso foi pouco depois de cumprir um ano.

Havia achado que estava a sonhar e até se tinha beliscado, e sendo perfeitamente sincero, doera como o Inferno.

Se tinha pensado que isso era estranho, não valia nem a pena falar de quando aos dois anos o encontrara a brincar com figuras de gelo cristalino. Até aí não havia nada fora do comum, esse tipo de brinquedo era facilmente encontrado à venda em lojas de Diagon Alley, mas estas figuras em particular moviam-se como se estivessem vivas e interagiam com o pequeno Draco.

Esse fora o jogo favorito do seu lindo Dragão por mais de meio ano. Nem sempre eram as mesmas figuras, estas dependiam dos contos que Severus tivesse lido na noite anterior, pelo menos isso foi o que este pôde concluir depois de três meses e para comprová-lo tinha decidido testá-lo. Leu um novo conto essa noite, com personagens que nunca haviam aparecido antes. Um conto sobre uma fénix. Foi tiro e queda, na manhã seguinte foi saudado por uma pequena fénix de gelo que picotou a sua orelha, travessa e alegremente, e trinou levemente com um som de campainhas celestiais.

Quando Draco celebrou três anos, Severus concluiu que precisava de ajuda. Já não sabia como lidar com um Pequeno Dragão que chorava e fazia birra e no ato acabava por congelar toda a substância líquida num raio de cinco metros. Imaginem quão complicada ficou a situação quando a canalização da casa congelou. Não podia cozinhar, tomar banho, lavar os dentes ou sequer usar a sanita. Fora um autêntico pesadelo!

Ok! Era suficiente, momentos de desespero, exigem medidas desesperadas. Pegou numa pluma e num pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou umas poucas linhas, que seriam o fim da sua vida pacífica, tal como a conhecia, se é que podia considerar uma vida com Draco pacífica. Quase queria bater com a cabeça na mesa, só de pensar que o Diabo em pessoa entraria na sua casa, em questão de horas.

oOo

Numa mansão de proporções estupidificantes, uma mulher de mais anos do que queria afirmar ter, mas menos do que aparentava, recebeu uma carta no mínimo curiosa. A mulher sorriu e os elfos deixaram cair os pratos pela impressão. Alguém estava prestes a entrar num Inferno. Aquela mulher nunca sorria. Quer dizer, nunca mesmo… nem no dia em que se casara a mulher tinha dado um sorriso, apenas uma careta forçada. Casamentos arranjados eram a moda e ela havia cumprido a sua parte, isso não queria dizer que tinha de ficar feliz de casar com alguém que mal conhecia, mas isso eram águas passadas e agora era uma orgulhosa e extremamente poderosa viúva milionária.

Lucrécia Prince, esse era o nome da medida desesperada de Severus. Lucrécia era a sua avó materna e uma mulher muito apegada aos costumes de sangue. Prova disso, era o facto de ter deserdado a sua única filha, por esta ter decido fugir e casar-se com um muggle e terminado assim com a sua Linhagem de Sangue Mágico.

A mulher respondeu à carta dizendo a Severus que lhe abrisse passo pela lareira.

oOo

Ambos os adultos encaravam-se fixamente com um olhar clínico e analítico. O furor borbulhava à flor da pele, enquanto um pequeno de escassos três anos, ao sentir-se ignorado, fez uma "ligeira" birra. O chá, que Lucrécia bebia, congelou na chávena que esta segurava assombrada.

— Agora pode compreender o motivo? — perguntou Severus de forma cortante, não querendo prolongar a estadia da elegante mulher.

— Disseste que a criança se chama Draco? — dirigindo-se ao Mestre de Poções.

— Sim e D'aco está aqui e pode ouvi' — respondeu Draco, cruzando os braços e fazendo um beicinho adorável que despertaria ternura até mesmo numa besta desalmada.

A mulher sorriu com satisfação ao constatar que aquela criança não só era poderosa como tinha atitude. Ela podia trabalhar com essas características perfeitamente.

— Terei todo o prazer em auxiliar na educação do jovem Draco, mas não nesta… — Olhou à volta com uma mirada depreciativa. — Espelunca.

Com essas palavras lavrou-se um contrato tácito entre ambos os magos adultos. Poucos dias depois Severus, Draco e a "Penny do D'aco", como o mesmo dizia, mudaram-se para Prince Manor.

oOo

Nos primeiros dias na sua nova residência, Draco dedicou-se a explorar todos os cantos e recantos da mansão, sendo vigiado de perto por Penny. Estando o pequeno distraído, Severus aproveitou para colocar a Dama Lucrécia a par de tudo, incluindo as circunstâncias nas quais o menino chegara a ficar aos seus cuidados.

Enfurecida com as desagradáveis novidades, Lucrécia colocou-se em contacto com a sua velha amiga Walburga Black para a informar sobre as atitudes da sua sobrinha Narcisa Black, agora melhor conhecida como Narcisa Malfoy.

Walburga estava de momento a passar por uma fase difícil, ao ter de lidar com o luto pela morte do seu amado filho Regulus. Tal só a fez ficar ainda mais exaltada, ao saber que Narcisa tinha um filho e o maltratava, enquanto ela tinha perdido a luz dos seus olhos. Era simplesmente inconcebível!

Preocupada pelo estado deprimido da amiga, Lucrécia conseguiu convencê-la a mudar-se para a sua mansão e a abandonar aquele sítio desolado que era Grimmauld Place. Desta forma, conheceu o terno Dragãozinho ao qual se afeiçoou quase de imediato.

Dois anos se passaram, nos quais Draco cresceu feliz e vivaz com o seu papi Sevi e as suas avós Lucy e Ally. Ainda quando os adultos arguissem sobre o melhor método para a criação do menor, no fim das contas todos se preocupavam com o seu bem-estar e o amavam desde o fundo dos seus corações.

No dia que Draco fez cinco anos, Lucrécia decidiu nomeá-lo oficialmente como seu Herdeiro Legal, uma vez, que o seu neto Severus não cumpria os requisitos da pureza de sangue que um nome de família tal como o apelido Prince exigia.

Walburga, depois de muito ponderar, decidiu seguir o exemplo da amiga. Afinal de contas, Sirius fora deserdado e agora estava preso sem direito a julgamento ou defesa possível e Regulus caíra vítima das garras da morte anos atrás. Além de que, analisando bem a situação, Draco era por herança e direito de sangue um Black e nada, nem mesmo a sua antes querida sobrinha Narcisa, poderia negar isso.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Espero que tenham gostado!  
A atualizações deste fanfic vão ser mais lentas do que as das minhas outras histórias, mas não desesperem... Vou tentar postar com a maior brevidade possível.  
Bjs


	3. Pequeno Príncipe

**Capítulo 3: Pequeno Príncipe**

Lucrécia Prince, Walburga Black, Severus Snape e Draco Snape, como estivera registado o pequeno até à data, dirigiam-se nesse momento à entrada de Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

O Pequeno Dragão Albino abriu a boca de espanto ao ver a edificação mágica que constituía o Banco dos Magos e Bruxas do Reino Unido. Gringotts só podia ser descrito como uma imponente estrutura de mármore semelhante a branca neve, cujas torres se sobrepunham às lojas ao seu redor.

― Papi Sevi, o que é um banco? ― perguntou Draco nos firmes e protetores braços do Mestre de Poções.

― Um banco é um local onde se guardam possessões de grande valor. Gringotts é o único Banco Mágico em Inglaterra e é aqui ― Apontou para o edifício perante eles. ― que os magos e bruxas britânicos mantém o seu dinheiro e os seus objetos mais valiosos. Nas catacumbas do banco existem câmaras altamente resguardadas a muitos e muitos metros de profundidade ― explicou Severus pacientemente à medida que o menino ia assentindo às suas palavras e fazendo questões que o adulto respondia com o auxílio das matriarcas Black e Prince.

O grupo entrou no banco e dirigiu-se ao goblin mais próximo, enquanto Draco absorvia cada detalhe do espetacular interior do edifício.

― Bom dia, Ragnok! ― cumprimentou Lucrécia com um sorriso de negócios. ― Desejo falar com o Head Goblin de Gringotts, poderias por favor fazer-lhe saber que estou aqui? ― perguntou com um ar sedutor.

Lucrécia Prince era, sem dúvida alguma, uma mulher exuberante de curvas generosas e apesar de ser já uma mulher madura, a sua pele livre de rugas e os seus cabelos negros contradiziam a sua idade. Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo afirmaria que aquela mulher tinha mais de quarenta anos, quanto mais de sessenta. Quanto muito, esta aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco anos de gloriosa beleza, que esta sabia aproveitar a seu favor em momentos como este. A Matriarca da Família Prince sabia perfeitamente o efeito que causava nas pessoas, até mesmo num goblin embirrento tal qual Ragnok, que engolia saliva ao mesmo tempo que olhava fixamente o estratégico decote da dama à sua frente. Lucrécia sorriu galantemente, Ragnok olhou para o pequeno grupo e localizou rapidamente a presença de Walburga Black e levantou-se para comunicar a chegada das visitas inesperadas, mas nem por isso indesejadas, visto que grande parte dos lucros mensais do banco vinham das contas daquelas duas mulheres maduras.

oOo

O Head Goblin sentado desde detrás do seu escritório de madeira de nogueira saudou as visitas e convidou-as a sentar-se nas elegantes e confortáveis cadeiras dispostas frente ao seu escritório.

― A que devo o prazer da sua visita, Lady Prince? ― perguntou o goblin com um olhar ganancioso e já fazendo contas mentais de alguns negócios para propor à matriarca e assim enriquecer as câmaras do seu banco.

― Como bem sabe, a juventude e a saúde não duram sempre e devo começar a preocupar-me com a sucessão da família Prince ― expôs a mulher com cautela, sabendo quão ambiciosas eram aquelas criaturas mágicas dispostas a negociar com quem quer que fosse, nomeadamente das suas crenças e poderes, enquanto obtivessem ganhos para Gringotts.

― Entendo, Lady Prince. Acaso deseja aceder à sua genealogia para procurar um familiar adequado?

― Oh! Não, não é necessário e pode chamar-me Lucrécia, Lady Prince é muito formal. Este pequeno ― Pegou no Dragãozinho, que estava no colo de Severus para sentá-lo sobre as suas pernas. ―, é o filho adotivo do meu neto Severus e queria formalizar a sua legitimidade hereditária e nomeá-lo meu Herdeiro.

― Está bem, então, Lucrécia, devemos iniciar os protocolos. Antes de tudo vou precisar de duas gotas de sangue da criança, uma para ver a sua linhagem biológica e comprovar a pureza do seu sangue e outra para aceder aos registos da adoção ― disse o goblin, retirando dois rolos de pergaminho da gaveta e estendendo-os em cima da sua secretária. Deixou a sua magia envolver os papéis em branco e as letras foram aparecendo como emergindo das profundidades do oceano.

Uma gota caiu sobre o pergaminho de linhagem e a genealogia de Draco foi surgindo lentamente para espanto do goblin.

― Draco Snape, filho de Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Black Malfoy ― leu o goblin com assombro. ― Sendo assim está comprovada a legitimidade da criança e a sua pureza de sangue, pelo que cumpre os requisitos para ser considerado candidato a Herdeiro da Casa Prince. Pelo que posso ver o jovem Draco não foi registado como um Malfoy pelo que não está apto a suceder o título de Lord Malfoy, ainda que não entendo o motivo, mas de qualquer forma, quem entende os magos ― murmurou o último mais para si do que para os seus clientes.

A segunda gota serviu para aceder os registos e confirmar que a adoção estava devida e corretamente realizada.

― Tudo certinho! Mais alguma coisa que desejem antes de formalizar o título de Herdeiro? ― perguntou o goblin com a sua melhor atitude de profissionalismo.

― Sim! ― exclamou Walburga ― Agora que está confirmado o seu parentesco com a família Black, desejo instituir o Draco como meu Sucessor. ― O goblin assentiu e retomou os preparativos para a cerimónia de oficialização do Herdeiro de duas das maiores fortunas do Mundo Mágico Inglês.

Os olhos do goblin brilhavam de felicidade. Juntar o património Prince ao Black era criar um império financeiro em Gringotts, era o sonho de qualquer Head Goblin.

O goblin pegou em dois cristais elficos e colocou-os nas mãos das matriarcas para seguidamente agarrar numa bracelete de ouro com runas elficas cravadas e colocá-la no fino e delicado pulso da criança, que observava tudo atentamente, mas com uma expressão ligeiramente confusa.

As runas e os cristais brilharam ao sintonizar para rapidamente desaparecerem numa cortina de fumo, deixando para trás um Certificado de Linhagem.

― Parabéns! ― exclamou o goblin na direção do menino ― É agora oficialmente o Herdeiro da Casa Black-Prince. Por último, assumo que desejam fazer uma ata dos bens e títulos que a criança irá herdar? ― perguntou, recebendo um assentimento das duas mulheres. ― Necessito uma gota de sangue do pequeno.

O velho goblin fez aparecer um livro de aspeto pesado e desgastado. Deixou cair a gota na capa do livro e este abriu-se, folheando-se sozinho automaticamente até atingir a página desejada.

― Antes de tudo, necessito registar a criança mágica com o nome pelo qual será conhecida e para o qual desejam que a carta de Hogwarts seja enviada ― disse com um tom de voz carregado de seriedade.

― Draconis Lucifae Black-Prince ― exclamou Severus com um olhar resoluto.

O goblin invocou uma pluma de fénix dourado e escreveu o nome indicado.

― Muito bem! ― exclamou para começar a ler as palavras que iam aparecendo nas páginas do livro, escritas em tonalidades douradas.

 _Nome: Draconis Lucifae Black-Prince_

 _Pai: Severus Tobias Snape, mestiço de linhagem sanguínea da Casa Prince._

 _Mãe: Sem registo conhecido._

 _Avó Paterna: Lucrécia Prince, sangue-puro e Matriarca da Casa Prince._

 _Avó Materna: Walburga Black, sangue-puro e Matriarca da Casa Black._

 _Estatuto sanguíneo: Sangue-puro_

 _Herança Ancestral: Elemento gelo ― acesso às Câmaras Invernais e direito a dois familiares elementais por contrato de alma._

― O facto de o menino ser um mago elemental, reflete-se nos seus rasgos físicos, tais como a cor dos seus olhos e cabelos, tal como podem ver por si mesmos ― explicou o goblin. ― O procedimento para obter os seus familiares, poderá ser realizado em qualquer altura a partir da data da Cerimónia da Maioria de Idade ou com o consentimento dos tutores legais a partir do seu décimo aniversário.

 _Herdeiro da casa Emrys, Casa do Santo Profeta Merlin, por parte da linhagem paterna biológica, Malfoy ― título de Last Dragonlord e a possibilidade de desbloquear a habilidade de se comunicar e domar dragões, Príncipe de Avalon e acesso às Câmaras Emrys e às "Crónicas da Magia e do Tempo"._

 _Herdeiro da Casa Ravenclaw e fundadora de Hogwarts, por parte da linhagem materna biológica, Black ― acesso às Câmaras Ravenclaw e à Biblioteca Suprema, vinte e cinco porcento das ações da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

 _Herdeiro da Casa de Hufflepuff e fundadora de Hogwarts, por parte da linhagem Prince ― acesso às Câmaras Hufflepuff e aos Jardins Supremos, vinte e cinco porcento das ações da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

 _Herdeiro da Casa Black ― acesso às Câmaras Black e magia ritualística sanguínea._

 _Herdeiro da Casa Prince ― acesso às Câmaras Prince e imunidade a feitiços ofensivos menores._

― As propriedades são inúmeras, pelo que a lista é extensa ― concluiu o goblin.

― Quem é o meu bebé especial? ― exclamou Lucrécia, fazendo cócegas que roubavam alegres gargalhadas ao pequeno no seu regaço ― Quero criar uma nova Câmara Juvenil a nome do Draco com um valor inicial de cinco mil galeões e agregar mensalmente dois mil.

― Concordo! ― disse Walburga com tom sério e cortante ― Retire cinco mil galeões da Câmara Principal e mensalmente outros dois mil. ― Ao que o goblin assentiu e chamou Ragnok, ordenando que procedesse a realizar os pedidos das duas damas e mandou-o ainda chamar o goblin Griphook.

― Griphook ― Estendeu-lhe um pergaminho com uma listagem. ―, retira estes bens das suas respetivas câmaras e trá-los, por favor.

― Como deseje, Head Goblin ― Leu a lista por alto e lançou um olhar curioso aos presentes, saindo apressadamente.

Tempo depois, Ragnok regressou e entregou o comprovativo de saldo da Câmara Juvenil de Draco e saiu, quase tropeçando em Griphook, que corria desajeitadamente com uns cofres entre os seus curtos braços, que tremiam precariamente ameaçando com cair ao chão.

― Aqui estão ― exclamou colocando os bens em cima da mesa.

― Bom trabalho, Griphook, podes regressar aos teus deveres.

O Head Goblin abriu o primeiro cofre e retirou os anéis que indicavam o Líder da Família Black e o seu Sucessor, que cedeu a Walburga. A matriarca deslizou o anel que lhe correspondia pelo seu dedo médio e colocou o do Herdeiro numa delicada corrente de prata, que colocou no pescoço de Draco.

O goblin abriu outro cofre e repetiu o processo com Lucrécia, que deslizou o seu anel no seu dedo e colocou o de Draco junto ao anel anterior. Dois anéis brilhantes reluziam no peito do menor. O anel Black era de prata com uma esmeralda e o brasão familiar gravado na gema e o anel Prince era de prata com uma ametista com o brasão também gravado na gema.

De uma caixa retangular, finamente ornamentada, o goblin retirou uma discreta tiara adornada com pequenas e delicadas safiras, da qual destacava o brasão de Ravenclaw na gema central, ligeiramente maior que as outras. Severus pegou na tiara que o goblin lhe deu e seguindo as suas indicações colocou-a sobre a testa de Draco.

― É demasiado grande. As dimensões são para um adulto ― disse Severus.

― Dê-lhe tempo e verá que tudo se resolve por si só ― disse o goblin para tranquilizar os bruxos.

A tiara brilhou levemente, emitindo uma aura azulada e ajustou-se ao diâmetro da cabeça do loirinho.

― Como podem ver, a tiara irá alargando à medida que o menino for crescendo ― explicou o goblin. ― Rowena Ravenclaw era uma mulher extremamente inteligente e pesquisou vários feitiços, até criar um modo de que as suas possessões se adaptassem e ajustassem aos seus donos, tal como podem ver.

Draco levou a mão à testa e tocou a tiara coberta parcialmente pelas pontas azuladas dos seus sedosos cabelos.

― Tiaras e coroas são coisas de meninas. Só as princesas é que usam este tipo de coisas, papi ― disse o Dragão, fazendo beicinho.

― Claro que não, meu príncipe ― disse Severus dando-lhe um beijo na rosada bochechita. ― Príncipes também usam coroas ou acaso não te recordas que nos contos de fadas o príncipe que salva a princesa usa uma coroa?

O pequeno cabisbaixo concordou e Severus pegou-o ao colo para o distrair, enquanto o goblin abria uma segunda caixa retangular e retirava uma gargantilha.

Walburga pegou cuidadosamente na gargantilha de prata e diamantes negros e aproveitando que a criança estava distraída colocou-a no pescoço albino. Gradualmente a gargantilha ajustou-se à circunferência do pescoço de Draco, quase como uma segunda pele, deixando brilhar os diamantes levemente e reluzindo o brasão familiar de Hufflepuff no diamante central.

Por fim, o último cofre foi aberto, deixando à vista uma bracelete de prata com runas da Antiga Religião, a magia ancestral que magos e bruxas como Morgana Le Fay, os druidas durante a época de maior esplendor de Camelot e claro Merlin, praticavam na antiguidade e que persistia até hoje, mas que poucos ou quase nenhuns conheciam.

Após oferecer a bracelete ao seu legítimo proprietário, Draco, o Head Goblin fez os cofres regressarem às suas respetivas câmaras.

― Estes objetos estão embebidos em magia ancestral, pelo que possuem feitiços de proteção e rastreio para que possam sempre saber onde estão os outros possuidores de objetos mágicos semelhantes entre a mesma casa. Dito seja, a Lucrécia será capaz de rastrear o jovem Draco e vice-versa, o mesmo ocorre com Lady Black e o jovem Draco.

― Seria possível conseguir um objeto semelhante numa das Câmaras Prince para o meu neto Severus? Ficaria mais descansada se o pudesse encontrar sempre que quisesse ― exclamou a matriarca com tom preocupado e amoroso.

― Claro! ― respondeu o goblin.

Enquanto isso, Severus pensava que a velha, claro que nunca a chamaria assim na sua cara, só desejava tê-lo vigiado as vinte e quatro horas do dia para que nada acontecesse a Draco, o bebé da família, e que ele não fizesse nada desonroso, segundo ela, para a família Prince, agora que viviam sob o mesmo teto. O Mestre de Poções suspirou exasperado e resignou-se ao seu destino. Se esse era o preço que tinha a pagar pelo bem estar do seu filho, então era isso que faria.

oOo

Em Prince Manor, a manhã apenas despontava e um desfile de tutores altamente qualificados dava início, ao mesmo tempo que começavam as entrevistas de trabalho.

― E diga-me, Sr. Lochart, quais são as suas habilitações e referências? ― perguntou Walburga.

― Como com certeza terão lido nas minhas obras, a minha especialidade é no Combate Contra as Artes das Trevas ― exclamou o loiro com orgulho, embalando os seus cabelos cacheados e dando um sorriso encantador.

Poucos instantes depois, foi possível ver um indignado e insultado Gilderoy Lochart abandonar a residência da família Prince.

oOo

Contra todos os prognósticos, Remus Lupin compareceu à entrevista. Severus estava um pouco preocupado com a possibilidade de ter um licantropo a ensinar o seu filho, mas não podia negar que até à data era o tutor mais qualificado que encontrara.

Walburga e Lucrécia tinham chegado a consenso, de que Severus prepararia a poção matalobos, quisesse este ou não. Por via das dúvidas e não querendo que a existência de Draco chegasse a ouvidos indesejados, ou seja, Albus Dumbledore e os seus planos estratégicos pelo "bem maior", Remus foi contratado com a condição de consentir na realização de um Juramento Inquebrável. Dito e feito, Draco já possuía um professor de Defesa Contra as Arte das Trevas.

oOo

Após várias entrevistas descartadas pelo Mestre de Poções, Severus concluiu, sem direito a reclamação, que ninguém para além dele estava apto a ensinar, a nobre e delicada, arte da elaboração de poções.

As entrevistas para professor de Encantamentos e Feitiços iniciou-se na manhã seguinte.

― Srta. Vanity, tenho entendido que estudou junto ao meu neto Severus ― disse Lucrécia, ganhando um olhar incrédulo e culpado por parte da mulher.

Emma Vanity havia sido uma orgulhosa serpente, dois anos mais velha que Severus Snape; esta tinha sido uma das muitas pessoas, que havia denegrido o Mestre de Poções, ao descobrir que este era um mestiço, mas agora, resultava que descendia de uma família de renome muito mais poderosa do que a sua. Emma estava em pânico só de imaginar as possíveis repercussões das suas ações passadas. Qualquer pessoa que se preze, sabe que nunca se ofende a família Prince.

― É correto! ― respondeu com a voz aguda e miudinha.

― Vejo que tem ótimas referências, se tudo estiver bem gostaria começasse na próxima semana.

A mulher assentiu timidamente e rezou para que Severus não guardasse rancor pelo que ela fizera e dissera em Hogwarts. Contribuir para a educação do Herdeiro das Casas Prince e Black era uma adição muito boa para o seu currículo e dar-lhe-ia uma credibilidade que não obteria de nenhum outro modo.

oOo

A manhã seguinte trouxe um novo desfile de homens e mulheres de várias idades em busca da oportunidade do trabalho de uma vida.

― Amos Diggory, não esperava ver-te aqui! ― exclamou Lucrécia alegremente ― Acaso precisas de trabalho? Não me digas que a tua esposa já te levou à falência com todas as suas extravagantes e exuberantes compras?! ― brincou a morena com um sorriso traquina.

― Não, mas gosto de ensinar e ambos sabemos que o velho e bom Binns nunca deixará de ensinar em Hogwarts. ― Os dois amigos riram em uníssono. Ambos se conheciam pelos negócios que as famílias dividiam em parceria.

― Entendo ― disse a matriarca com um olhar analítico ―, e tens referências anteriores?

― Ensinei os filhos de alguns primos, posso passar-te os contactos se quiseres.

A mulher assentiu e saiu para confirmar as referências de Amos, regressando poucos instantes depois.

Ao concluir o Juramento Inquebrável, nem louca deixaria um Hufflepuff bisbilhotar a sua casa sem se assegurar antes, Draco obteve um novo professor.

oOo

Uma semana tinha passado a voar e ainda não haviam contratado todos os tutores necessários. Afinal, só os melhores entre os melhores poderiam ensinar o Jovem Dragão.

Enquanto isso, os novos tutores encontravam-se a realizar as preparações para as suas aulas e discutir os seus respetivos contratos com as suas empregadoras, deixando o pobre Severus a dirigir as restantes entrevistas em tempo recorde.

Ao cair a noite desse sábado, Severus havia contratado Evan Rosier como instrutor de Transfiguração e administrado-lhe um Juramento Inquebrável, apesar de ser de longe o mais qualificado para a tarefa, este era um Death Eater, pelo que automaticamente perdia a qualidade de pessoa de confiança.

Ao finalizar o fim de semana, Severus tinha decidido contratar Lucinda Talkalot, como instrutora de Astronomia e Aritmância, devido ao curto espaço de tempo que restava e a que a ex-Slytherin fosse versada em ambas matérias.

Após descartar vários possíveis tutores, Lucrécia Prince decidiu ensinar ela mesma Finanças e Gestão.

Seguindo a linha de pensamento da amiga, Walburga Black optou por ensinar Etiqueta e Runas Antigas.

No início da semana seguinte, realizariam uma reunião para expor as peculiaridades de Draco e decidirem os horários e planos de estudo.

oOo

A reunião estava a decorrer na Sala de Negociações da Mansão Prince.

― Bom dia, meus caros senhores e senhoritas ― exclamou Lucrécia plena de boa-disposição. ― Penso que devemos começar com as devidas apresentações, embora alguns de vós já se conheçam, penso que é de bom tom que se apresentem entre si ― disse piscando um olho galantemente.

A matriarca Prince havia mudado após anos de convivência com Draco. Era mais aberta e alegre, mas acima de tudo. era ainda mais sedutora do que fora nos seus anos de juventude. Severus duvidava seriamente que a mulher fosse ficar solteira durante muito mais tempo. Os pretendentes tinham começado a atolar-se aos pés da morena e esta estava a tomar o seu merecido tempo a considerar os prós e contras de cada um.

― Bom, comecemos por este lado ― Apontou para Amos. ― e continuemos nessa direção. ― Fez um gesto com a mão a abarcar os restantes tutores. ― Podes começar, Amos querido.

O homem de cabelos castanhos claros levantou-se e limpou a garganta antes de iniciar a sua apresentação.

― O meu nome é Amos Diggory e estou a cargo da aula de História da Magia ― disse para sentar-se de novo no seu assento.

― Sou Evan Rosier e irei ensinar Transfigurações.

― Remus Lupin. Estou a cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ― disse o ex-Gryffindor.

Moony estava que se roía todo, por culpa da curiosidade, que envolvia o mistério sobre o seu futuro estudante. Ainda não o tinha conhecido, nem sequer lhe haviam dito o seu nome. Estava que se punha a saltar e a gritar por uma resposta. Além disso, que fazia Snape ali? Como é que ele conhecia aquelas pessoas tão importantes? Mas acima de tudo, qual era o motivo para lhe exigirem um Juramento Inquebrável como clausula obrigatória no contrato?

― Emma Vanity. Encantamentos e Feitiços ― disse a mulher cabisbaixa, tentando passar despercebida por Severus.

― Sou Lucinda Talkalot e vou ensinar duas disciplinas, Aritmância e Astronomia.

― Bom, agora que já se conhecem, o meu nome é Lucrécia Prince e devido à falta de pessoas qualificadas, decidi que ensinarei eu mesma Finanças e Gestão.

― Eu sou Walburga Black. ― Remus deu um pulo na cadeira, devido a que não se tinha apercebido da presença da mãe de Sirius. ― Ensinarei Runas Antigas e Etiqueta, à falta de quem o faça, e não estou disposta a deixar um bando de inúteis instruir o meu Herdeiro. ― O lobo levantou a cabeça de repente e quase de maneira dolorosa.

― Sou Severus Snape. Como as Ladies disseram; o resto dos candidatos eram lixo, pelo que estou a cargo de instruir a Nobre Arte das Poções. ― O queixo de Remus cedeu à força da gravidade e Emma encolheu-se ainda mais no seu assento.

― Agora, regressando ao que importa, Severus, onde está o Draco? ― perguntou Lucrécia, gargalhando-se interiormente pelas reações daqueles dois tutores.

― Deixei-o ao cuidado de Penny.

― Penny!

― Sim, Ama! O que Penny pode fazer pela Senhora? ― perguntou a elfa em tom serviçal.

― Chama o Amo Draco. Está na hora de conhecer os seus futuros tutores.

A elfa fez uma reverência e desapareceu. Pouco minutos depois, o loirinho apareceu pela porta todo sorridente.

― Avó Lucy! ― exclamou o menino, abraçando a matriarca.

― Este pequeno é Draconis Black-Princ vosso novo estudante. O meu Pequeno Dragão é um mago muito poderoso, com afinidade ao elemento gelo. Espero que façam tudo ao vosso alcance e mais ainda, para ajudar o meu bebé a dominar as suas habilidades… Oh! E tentem não acabar congelados! Seria muito trabalhoso ter de refazer todas aquelas aborrecidas entrevistas ― concluiu com um sorriso maligno.

Os instrutores estavam entusiasmados de poder ensinar um mago elemental, mas a advertência de Lady Prince ainda pairava sobre as suas cabeças, fazendo-os tremer ligeiramente.

* * *

Notas:

No próximo capítulo vamos dar uma espreitadela nas aulas do nosso Black-Prince.

O que acharam das entrevistas para escolher os tutores do Pequeno Dragão?


	4. Formação Principesca

**Capítulo 4: Formação Principesca**

Evan Rosier estava verdadeiramente assombrado com o progresso do seu jovem estudante. Em questão de poucas semanas, Draco havia conseguido dominar feitiços complexos (ligados ao seu poder elemental) e sem recorrer ao uso de uma varinha.

Para começar tinha pedido ao menino que realizasse uma pequena demonstração, do que já era capaz de fazer, como resposta recebeu um pequeno pegasus de gelo cristalino, deitado comodamente no topo da sua cabeça, para delícia do infante que se ria abertamente da sua estampa.

Ao constatar que não havia margem para melhoramento na execução daquele feitiço de transfiguração, decidiu colocar mãos à obra e melhorar o período de tempo, durante o qual, a criança conseguia impedir que as figuras de gelo derretessem por culpa da temperatura ambiente. E agora via o albino entreter-se com os seus novos brinquedos. Draco havia superado, de longe, as suas expectativas, tendo conseguido preservar as estatuetas intactas por um total de três longas semanas, sendo este o seu novo recorde pessoal, quando antes apenas conseguia umas dez horas, até que estas começassem a derreter e se deformassem gradualmente. O seguinte passo foi conseguir o mesmo, mas com figuras de neve. Uma vez mais, Evan foi surpreendido pelo seu pequeno aprendiz.

Estava convencido que, com bastante prática e o seu devido tempo, Draco poderia atingir um nível de execução no qual as suas figuras de gelo e neve não derreteriam a menos que ele mesmo assim o desejasse. Todo um feito!

oOo

Emma Vanity tinha sido a pessoa encarregue de ensinar Draco a controlar os seus poderes em todo o momento e ocasião, podendo assim evitar que congelasse os seus arredores, por descuido, ou simplesmente, por fazer uma birra de proporções consideradas fora do normal. E, verdade seja dita, esse era o objetivo mais importante de todos, pelo bem do próprio menino e principalmente de todos ao seu redor.

O primeiro que fez, foi testar os seus limites e nem se diga… foi um autêntico desastre, que por sorte não lhe custou o seu emprego. Louvado seja Salazar Slytherin!

Agora, tinha de lidar com um lago completamente congelado, não teria nada de incomum, senão fosse pelo facto de que estavam em pleno verão. Pelo que após conseguir que o efeito se revertesse, optou por iniciar com algo de proporções um "pouquito" menores, como fazer nevar só nos jardins da mansão. Foi necessária prática e muita paciência, pois a criança distraía-se facilmente com os pássaros que piavam nas árvores e os peixes que saltavam no lago… Em suma, foi um autêntico pesadelo conseguir que Draco se focasse nas aulas, mas após uma boa dose de suborno, pago à base de muitos chocolates… Voilá! Os Jardins Nevados de Prince Manor eram sem dúvida alguma uma esplêndida e magnífica visão.

Os meses foram passando e o albino aprendeu a controlar o diâmetro da nevada, sendo-lhe possível atingir toda a zona de Londres Mágico, foi um dia fantástico para as crianças, que saíram das suas casas para fazer bonecos de neve e jogar guerras com bolas de neve.

Passado um tempo, aprendeu a criar neve em qualquer ambiente, até mesmo num ambiente fechado, como o interior de Prince Manor. Só vamos dizer, que os elfos não foram muitos amáveis com ele nesse dia, nem sequer a sua querida Penny.

Quando pensava que o controlo de Draco não tinha margem de melhoria, deparou-se com o facto de que estava a nevar… em cima da sua cabeça, nada demais… mas nevava apenas sobre a sua cabeça e em mais lado nenhum. A travessura do menino de olhos prateados, valeu-lhe umas boas gargalhadas e uma pilha de ensaios teóricos que o deixaram amuado pelo resto do mês.

oOo

A Deusa da Lua não podia estar mais orgulhosa do seu rebento. O seu pequeno havia aprendido a controlar as suas bênçãos com mais facilidade e rapidez do que ela mesma ponderara inicialmente.

A jovem mulher sentou-se na margem do lago do Palácio de Gelo a admirar a última traquinice, que o seu bebé aprontara contra os Instrutores Mágicos. Ainda quando tivesse gostado de poder evitar-lhe os castigos vindouros, era consciente de que os tutores selecionados pela família mágica do seu filho, apenas desejavam o melhor para o menino.

Uma risada cristalina soou no interior do Jardim Imperial, a Deusa não havia podido conter a emoção ao ver o seu filho fazer um beicinho de desgosto ao ser ignorado por Penny. Esta tinha-o demasiado mimado.

― Gostaria de poder conceder todos os teus desejos, meu filho. Mas acima de tudo… anseio o dia, em que por fim, te poderei conhecer e abraçar entre os meus braços ― disse a jovem de cabelos prateados, deslizando a mão sobre a imagem do infante albino, refletida sobre a água.

oOo

Dois anos haviam passado, tendo Draco celebrado o seu sétimo aniversário. Os tutores do Herdeiro Black-Prince encontravam-se a meio da sua reunião semestral, para discutir o progresso do seu estudante, quando começaram a escutar pequenos e abafados risos femininos ao longo dos corredores. Curiosos, abriram a porta e depararam-se com o corredor coberto de neve e decorado com Flores de Neve, uma flor mágica só vista no habitat natural das Fadas da Neve. Eis o motivo das risadas. A poucos metros da porta, encontravam-se três fadas a dialogar, entre gargalhadas, com sons para eles indecifráveis.

― Então era aqui que estavam… ― disse Draco, surgindo de uma esquina do corredor, levando as mãos à cintura e fazendo uma cara indignada. ― Quantas vezes tenho de vos dizer para não entrarem na casa?

― _Mas, Draco, só queríamos ajudar_ ― disse uma fada de cabelos brancos curtos com madeixas violetas na sua franja, cobrindo parcialmente o olho direito. A sua esbelta e mínima figura estava coberta por um tecido branco, que parecia brilhar como se de cristais de neve se tratassem.

― Se queriam ajudar era só pedir .

― _Se pedíssemos não seria surpresa e_ _nós_ _queríamos agradecer-te por_ _nos_ _salvar daquela ave idiota_ ― bufou uma fada, de longos cabelos brancos com leves reflexos dourados, que cobriam as suas costas como uma rebelde e poderosa cascata.

― _Desculpa, Draco, prometemos que não voltaremos a fazê-lo_ ― disse a última fada do trio. Uma mais pequena que as suas amigas, com cabelos encaracolados, que chegavam um pouco abaixo dos seus ombros e aparentemente mais jovem que as suas companheiras.

― Está bem, estão desculpadas, mas só desta vez ― exclamou o albino com uma expressão de adorável seriedade, erguendo um dedo e apontando-o diretamente para o trio alado. ― Agora regressem às vossas casas. Posso chamar-vos se precisar, pelo que não necessitam preocupar-se comigo. As vossas famílias devem sentir a vossa falta, então devem ir rápido e tranquilizá-las.

Na sala, os adultos estavam admirados, pois ao que parecia Draco não só podia falar com as Fadas da Neve, como também podia convocá-las quando desejasse. Nunca antes havia existido alguém capaz de fazer isso. Parecia que o seu pequeno estudante nunca deixaria de os surpreender.

oOo

Após vários incidentes desastrosos, durante os períodos de lua cheia, os tutores haviam concluído que os poderes de Draco, estavam de alguma forma, para eles desconhecida, conectados às fases lunares. Mais fortes nas noites de lua cheia e quase inexistentes nas noites de lua nova.

Como tal, foi tomada uma medida preventiva. Sempre que a lua cheia se aproximava, Draco era atolado em tarefas teóricas e as práticas ficavam suspensas. Por sorte, a fase das birras já havia passado, caso contrário a escolha tomada para prevenir os incidentes indesejados, seria contraproducente e resultaria totalmente no oposto daquilo que pretendiam.

Ainda ficava nas memórias do Mundo Muggle e Mágico o último "incidente". Para sempre seria imortalizado nos jornais muggles e no Profeta Diário, como o dia que nevara em todo o Reino Unido, até deixá-lo praticamente soterrado em brancura imaculada. Não teria chamado a atenção se não fosse pelos trinta e dois graus registados em Londres, meia hora antes da nevada. Graças a Merlin ninguém nunca descobrira o que realmente acontecera.

oOo

Até à data, Remus Lupin havia mantido as suas aulas estritamente teóricas, mas tendo Draco conseguido uma varinha de treino, como presente do seu oitavo aniversário, já não lhe foi possível adiar as aulas práticas ou as birras passadas poderiam ressuscitar.

Começaram com feitiços básicos de defesa. Invocando escudos protetores e passando de seguida para escudos refletores. Quando Severus deu de caras com um boggart durante o recorrido pelos laboratórios inferiores da mansão, Remus pediu-lhe que não se livrasse dele, pois tinha uma ideia para a seguinte aula de Draco.

Como tal, Draco aprendeu o que era um boggart e como derrotá-lo com escassos oito anos, deixando assim, o seu tutor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fascinado com a capacidade de aprendizagem do menor e a sua família orgulhosa do seu Pequeno Dragão. Pelo que, após uma celebração, Severus perguntou a Remus qual era o maior medo de Draco.

― Foi sem dúvida inusual, mas compreensível. Draco parece ter um medo aterrorizante das noites sem lua, mas visto que os seus poderes elementais são mais débeis nessa fase do ciclo lunar, é apenas concebível que esteja preocupado com isso.

Severus cabisbaixo assentiu às palavras do lobo.

― Oh! Vá lá, homem! ― exclamou Remus, dando uma palmada nas costas do Mestre de Poções. Os anos de convivência haviam sido de grande ajuda para limar as asperezas entre ambos. ― Draco é mais forte do que pensas! O que devemos fazer agora, é garantir que aprenda que os seus poderes não se limitam ao dom que exerce sobre o controlo climatérico, e que deve confiar na sua outra magia. A magia dos magos comuns, como nós. Não devemos deixar que dependa tanto dessa habilidade, caso contrário ficará em problemas se for encurralado numa noite de lua nova e não souber como se defender sem recorrer ao seu dom. Por isso mesmo, vou assegurar-me de torná-lo um tremendo duelista ― concluiu o homem de cabelos cor de mel, esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

oOo

Walburga Black tentava em vão manter Draco acordado durante a aula de Runas Antigas. Tudo bem que o menino tinha de aprender a defender-se, mas Lupin estava a exagerar com todas aquelas tarefas extras. Draco estava praticamente a babar em cima da mesa e há que salientar que como instrutora de Etiqueta apetecia-lhe dar um valente e merecido castigo ao menor por mal-educado, mas sabia que não era culpa do seu pequeno. O albino estava exausto e a culpa era toda daquele lobo metido a bom. Era esse desnaturado quem verdadeiramente necessitava de umas quantas aulas de Etiqueta, nem que tivesse de o amarrar a uma cadeira, mas a partir de agora assegurar-se-ia de que Remus Lupin acompanhasse o seu amado neto durante as aulas de Etiqueta.

A mulher soltou uma risada maquiavélica, despertando o menor, que acabou por estatelar-se no chão pelo susto repentino.

Dito e feito, passados dois dias exatos era possível ver o licantropo a tentar livrar-se do feitiço que o prendia à cadeira, tal qual cordas invisíveis, que o impediam de se levantar, ao mesmo tempo que a elegante dama ia ditando uma breve revisão das aulas passadas e ordenava aos dois estudantes apontarem tudo num pergaminho.

Espreitando pela porta, encontrava-se o restante corpo docente, que se divertia às custas do pobre lobo. Contendo as gargalhadas, Lucinda invocou uma câmara fotográfica e imortalizou o momento em que Remus Lupin foi domado por uma dama de alta classe. Oh! Aquilo valia ouro e era um ótimo material de chantag… quer dizer, negociação. Isso, negociação, porque chantagem é crime e ela era muito bela para acabar na prisão. Beleza e prisão não combinam, bastava ver as fotos de Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange para confirmar a sua teoria. Ambos tinham tido a população de Hogwarts arrastando-se aos seus pés e agora eram apenas meras sombras do que alguma vez haviam sido. Não, muito obrigada. Ela estava muito bem onde estava. Livre e bonita!

oOo

No dia em que Draco cumpriu nove anos, viu o seu programa de estudos modificado. Tendo concluído o módulo de História da Magia, Amos Diggory passou a ensinar-lhe Idiomas Perdidos. Com o final das aulas de Encantamentos e Feitiços vieram as aulas de Magia Esquecida de Emma Vanity. A aula de Astronomia de Lucinda Talkalot foi substituída por Herbologia e a aula de Transfiguração de Evan Rosier por Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

Quando Draco tinha dez anos e estava prestes a cumprir os onze, já era versado em História e Genealogia, sendo capaz de recitar a árvore genealógica das famílias mais influentes da Sociedade Mágica de trás para a frente e de frente para trás. Entre as suas áreas de conhecimento intelectual e prático contavam-se ainda Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Aritmância, Runas Antigas, Astronomia, Encantamentos, Transfiguração, Herbologia, Poções, Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, Idiomas Perdidos, Magia Esquecida, Finanças, Gestão e Etiqueta.

Era seguro afirmar, que o nível académico do albino ultrapassava, por muito, o de um estudante de Sétimo Ano de Hogwarts. Não era como se Hogwarts fosse uma escola com um nível minimamente aceitável, de qualquer forma, pois porque outro motivo teriam as Matriarcas decidido instruir o seu Herdeiro na sua terna infância em variados temas para além do domínio sobre o seu poder elemental… A resposta era simples: O nível do programa educativo proposto por Dumbledore era uma vulgar piada, este erradicara todas as disciplinas tradicionais e contratara imbecis como professores. Era de dar dó!

Por agora, só restava focar-se em encontrar tutores para combate corpo a corpo. Afinal, nunca é demais saber como se defender em situações de desvantagem, como em dado caso de que o albino ficasse incapacitado de utilizar o seu dom elemental, como ocorria nas noites lua nova ou caso perdesse a sua varinha, em pleno combate, ou ainda se em dado caso, se encontrasse em minoria de números. Em suma, Remus estava a auxiliar a família a mover-se entre os nascidos de muggles para recrutar alguém versado em variadas artes marciais, sem ofender ninguém no processo. Tarefa essa, no mínimo difícil! Enquanto isso, Amos Diggory tinha-se oferecido a ensinar esgrima durante o período das férias escolares.

Tendo em conta que os módulos educativos estavam completos, chegou a hora de dizer adeus aos seus tutores. Ainda que tristes de se separarem após anos a trabalharem juntos, todos estavam extremamente gratos por terem tido a oportunidade de ajudar a educar aquele grande jovem que era Draco Black-Prince.


	5. Varinha Glaciar

Notas:

Olá, pessoal!

Peço imensa desculpa pela demora, mas a minha beta teve um problema técnico, pelo que a betagem demorou um pouquito mais.

Sem mais delongas, segue o novo capítulo. Espero que gostem.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Varinha Glaciar**

No dia em que Draconis Lucifae Black-Prince festejou o seu décimo primeiro aniversário foi um importante marco para todos os habitantes de Prince Manor, pois foi também o dia em que o membro mais jovem membro da família recebeu a sua polémica carta de Hogwarts.

Este feito criou uma evidente divisão entre as matriarcas. Lucrécia desejava que Draco apresentasse a sua candidatura a uma Escola Superior, visto que o nível académico do albino ultrapassava por muito o dos estudantes de Hogwarts, mas Walburga argumentava que como proprietário de cinquenta por cento do castelo, Draco tinha todo o direito de frequentar aquela escola, se assim o desejasse. Para não falar do facto de que todos os membros da Casa Black haviam estudado em Hogwarts. Perdida a disputa, Lucrécia procurou o apoio de Severus e conseguiu convencê-lo de que não era seguro, nem inteligente da sua parte, enviar o Pequeno Dragão diretamente para o centro do radar de Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape concluiu que se não queriam deixar o Draco sozinho, só lhes restava que o Mestre de Poções aceitasse o cargo no Corpo Docente que o velho lhe tentava impingir há séculos. Com isto pensavam que tinham o tema coberto, mas Walburga sendo desconfiada e astuta, como boa Black que se preze, exigiu que encontrassem um modo que permitisse que ela também pudesse permanecer no castelo durante o período escolar.

O pior veio quando Lucrécia "acidentalmente" deslizou uma "gotinha" de Verisaterum no chá de uma desavisada Walburga, para descobrir a verdadeira razão por detrás daquele súbito interesse da sua querida amiga em mudar-se para a Escola de Magia.

― Walburga querida, como correu a tua reunião em Gringotts? ― perguntou Lady Prince com o seu melhor tom de desinteresse, erguendo a chávena e dando um leve gole do seu delicioso chá verde.

― Aquele Lucius meteu na cabeça que quer conhecer o Draco ― respondeu a mulher, antes de que sequer se chegasse a aperceber de que abrira a boca.

― O quê? ― exclamou a morena de olhos negros completamente exaltada, quase pulando da poltrona onde se encontrava comodamente sentada, vertendo assim o chá sobre as pernas, secando-as com um lenço, que um elfo lhe estendera quase no ato.

― Lucrécia, acaso tiveste o atrevimento de me dopar com Soro da Verdade!? ― afirmou mais do que perguntou a matriarca Black.

― Bom, querida, em minha defesa, tens estado muito misteriosa e de repente decidiste que te querias mudar para o castelo, quando antes foste a primeira em apoiar a ida de Draco àquela estúpida escola sem classe. ― Pousou a chávena na mesinha postada ao seu lado direito e ajeitou o vestido azul, cobrindo os joelhos já devidamente enxugados. ― É só de esperar que a curiosidade me batesse à porta, não é mesmo? ― perguntou com falsa inocência, pestanejando timidamente, como fizera em diversas ocasiões passadas para obter o que desejava das outras pessoas, fossem elas homens ou mulheres.

― Como esperavas que reagisse, quando recebi uma carta do Head Goblin a comunicar-me que Lucius Malfoy havia ido vê-lo e que o assunto em questão estava relacionado com Draco? Quando finalmente consegui consertar uma reunião, descobri que não só foi a Gringotts exigir um teste de paternidade como nem sequer sabe o nome do próprio filho biológico.

― E a que se deve o súbito interesse do Lord Malfoy? ― interrogou Lucrécia com inusitada curiosidade.

― Segundo os exames médicos que o advogado dele apresentou para criar um caso judicial…

― Espera aí? Caso judicial? ― disse Lady Prince atropeladamente e interrompendo as palavras de Walburga.

― Sim, caso judicial. Lucius pretende conseguir a custódia legal do nosso bebé, mas não te preocupes ― disse ao ver a amiga abrir a boca para interrompê-la com uma possível contemplação de preocupação ―, os goblins asseguraram-me de que os papéis de Draco estão todos em dia e conforme a lei. Lucius não tem ponta por onde lhe pegar.

A mulher assentiu de acordo e perguntou de que constavam os documentos que o advogado de Lucius tinha apresentado.

― Pelo que me foi possível compreender, Lucius tem tentado desesperadamente ter um filho que pudesse herdar a sua fortuna e título, mas independentemente de quantas amantes tomou nenhuma foi capaz de engravidar. Preocupado com a possibilidade de ser estéril, acudiu a St. Mungus e foi diagnosticado como portador de uma velha maldição familiar que permite procriar apenas um filho por geração. Tendo em conta de que é perfeitamente saudável e foi completamente fiel a Narcisa até ao nascimento de Draco, Lucius concluiu que a criança que ele havia pensado ser um bastardo tinha obrigatoriamente de ser seu filho legítimo.

― Essa maldição… Draco herdou-a? ― perguntou Lucrécia com um tom de voz que evidenciava um ligeiro temor, não querendo que o seu bebé fosse impossibilitado de ter uma família grande, se assim o desejasse.

― O Head Goblin assegurou-me que se houvesse algum feitiço ou maldição sobre Draco, que este teria sido diagnosticado quando o oficializamos como nosso Sucessor.

― Já estou mais descansada. Agora algumas boas notícias. O Head Goblin tinha dito que Draco poderia obter os seus familiares a partir dos dez anos desde que estivéssemos de acordo. Pensei sobre o assunto e sei que provavelmente concordarás comigo de que ficaríamos muito mais aliviadas se Draco tivesse os familiares elementais junto a ele quando se mudasse para o castelo. Então, qual é a tua opinião? Deveríamos tomar as providências para realizar o ritual? ― questionou animadamente, recebendo um aceno de conformidade.

oOo

Draco lia atentamente as páginas de um velho livro de capa desgastada, com padrões de flocos de neve, que havia retirado de uma das suas Câmaras Invernais. Neste estava descrito o processo de criação para varinhas personalizadas com afinidade ao seu elemento.

Entusiasmado, tomou algumas notas e plasmou-as num pergaminho que enviou quase de imediato à sua ex-instrutora Emma Vanity, juntamente com uma missiva onde requisitava a sua cooperação para poder confecionar a sua própria varinha mágica. Não é necessário dizer que esta respondeu em questão de minutos a comunicar que iria o mais rapidamente possível.

Emma tinha estado a cargo de instruir o jovem mago nas Artes da Magia Esquecida. Nesse ano que estivera a ensinar a cadeira, os dois tinham criado um laço mais forte do que haviam feito no total dos restantes cinco anos. E Draco realmente gostava dela, sem saberem bem como, descobriram que tinham diversos interesses em comum. O albino só não entendia porque a mulher parecia ficar tão pouco à vontade quando o seu papi Severus estava presente. Era como ver um gato a fugir do seu sempre aterrorizante banho ou um pássaro em fuga após escapar da sua temível gaiola.

oOo

Quando Draco soubera que as suas avós, finalmente, iriam deixá-lo realizar o ritual onde adquiriria os seus familiares, Emma disse-lhe, que segundo o que constava naquele velho volume literário, poderiam utilizar componentes dos seus familiares elementais para fortalecer a varinha e enfeitiçá-la de tal forma que ninguém, para além dele, pudesse utilizá-la sem a sua prévia permissão.

Maravilhado com essa oportunidade, o menino de olhos prateados com ligeiros reflexos azulados optou por esperar pacientemente pelo ritual e fabricar a sua varinha após a obtenção dos seus familiares. Por tal razão, a família encontrava-se atualmente na Câmara Ritualísta de Gringotts, onde o Head Goblin presidiria em breve à Cerimónia de Convocação.

No centro da câmara havia um altar circular dividido em cinco partes iguais. Em cada uma delas estava uma vela de diferentes cores que correspondiam a um elemento. Uma vela vermelha para representar o Fogo, uma azul para representar a Água, uma verde para representar a Terra, uma branca para representar o Ar e por último uma vela violeta para representar a Alma. Cada um destes elementos visavam nutrir a união do jovem invocador com a Mãe Natureza e principalmente com o seu próprio núcleo mágico.

No centro do altar, foi colocada uma taça, claramente datada da época medieval, esculpida em prata coberta por gravuras de runas célticas, que rodeavam delicadamente a imagem de uma lua crescente feita puramente de ouro. Esta peça representava a parte fundamental do laço sanguíneo que se criaria entre o mago e os guardiões mágicos selecionados pela natureza, permitindo que estes se conectassem em mente e alma.

Severus, como tutor legal de Draco, teria de realizar o ritual ao ser este menor de idade, pelo que, seguindo as instruções do goblin, pegou numa adaga de prata belamente decorada com pedras preciosas e runas célticas, que completavam a sentença cravada cuidadosamente na taça e fez um fino corte na palma da mão do menino vertendo o seu sangue no interior da taça.

O Mestre de Poções rodeou o altar e deslizou a adaga sobre os pavios das velas, que se iam acendendo uma a uma ao fazerem contacto com o sangue que pingava morosamente pela borda da afiada lâmina. Quando todas as velas brilharam forte e conjuntamente, Severus pousou a adaga sobre a taça e retirou-se para dar passo ao goblin que invocou a, já conhecida, pluma de fénix dourada e mergulhou-a no sangue que repousava no interior da taça e passou-a a Draco para que assinasse o Contrato de Alma, que este lhe cedeu prontamente.

Após validar a assinatura, o goblin enrolou o pergaminho e mergulhou-o na taça, evaporando juntamente com o restante conteúdo e dando lugar a um claro nevoeiro. Do nevoeiro, surgiram duas silhuetas que pareceram ganhar vida para pairar por sobre toda câmara até desaparecerem por detrás de uma parede totalmente sólida.

O goblin chamou a atenção de Draco e indicou-lhe que deveria abrir o portal que habitava naquela parede com o seu sangue. Com a mão ainda gotejante, o albino pousou a mão na parede, que de seguida brilhou fortemente, deixando ver uma paisagem nevada. Draco avançou até que os adultos o perderam de vista.

Draco viu duas criaturas irem ao seu encontro. Uma ave, branca como a neve, tomou descanso no seu ombro direito e um pequeno felino de pelagem cinza quase branco esfregou-se carinhosamente contra a sua perna esquerda. Draco sorriu com alegria e regressou à câmara onde a sua família ainda o esperava, ansiosa por conhecer os novos membros do seu Clã.

oOo

Emma observava extasiada a interação entre o seu ex-aprendiz com os seus familiares elementais, uma coruja de neve e uma cria de lince do ártico. Sem dúvida alguma, eram exemplares fantásticos das suas respetivas espécies.

― Bom, agora que já tens os teus familiares podemos começar a fabricar a tua varinha. ― O albino assentiu e afastou-se dos seus mimados familiares elementais. ― Vejamos, já decidiste quais são os materiais que queres para a tua varinha? ― perguntou curiosa a mulher.

― Madeira nobre de cerejeira e para o núcleo uma pluma de fénix da neve ― disse tranquilamente, sendo rodeado por uma aura pensativa e intelectual. ― Gostaria de colocar uma das garras de Shaula e de Pólux… não sei… plumas é muito óbvio ― disse Draco sentindo-se hesitante.

― As garras do lince são uma boa ideia. Shaula é uma fêmea? ― O menino assentiu com um gracioso movimento de cabeça. – As fêmeas das espécies felinas são conhecidas por serem ferozes protetoras, pelo que as suas garras irão reforçar a força dos teus feitiços de defesa ― exclamou após reler algumas páginas do livro. ― A pluma da fénix da neve vai estabilizar o teu controle sobre os feitiços elementais, partindo do princípio que uses a varinha para esses feitiços, claro. Pólux é macho ou fêmea?

― Macho, não acho que nenhuma fêmea me permitiria dar-lhe um nome tão másculo. ― Sorriu travessamente.

― Então, não queres utilizar as plumas e assumo que tampouco as garras. ― O menor assentiu de acordo com as observações da ex-Sytherin. ― Hmm… O que pensas de utilizar o sangue da coruja? É um ser com uma visão noturna extremamente aguçada e se tenho bem entendido, essa é uma das muitas características que residem no sangue de Pólux.

― Por mim tudo bem. Só não estou a ver como é que vais conseguir o sangue do meu rebelde Pólux. Acredita, é mais provável que acabes sem dedos do que com uma amostra de sangue deste traquina! Oh! E é melhor protegeres os olhos… ― exclamou entre gargalhadas, acariciando a cabeça do seu familiar.

― Eu? ― perguntou Emma com um brilho de pânico nos seus belos olhos azuis ― Essa coisa tem garras afiadas e um bico igualmente afiado. Não, muito obrigada! Gosto dos meus olhos onde estão e da minha pele imaculada. Nem falar do meu cabelo arranjado.

― Não te tomava por narcisista, Vanity! ― disse o Mestre de Poções encostando-se na soleira da porta, divertindo-se ao ver pulo que a sua ex-companheira de escola dera.

― Snape ― murmurou coibida.

― Se eu não soubesse mais da vida… ― disse Draco, exalando maturidade por cada poro ― Iria jurar que a Emma está apaixonada por ti, papi ― concluiu o menino de olhos prata, cortando a distância entre eles e abraçando Severus carinhosamente. ― Acaso vais dar-me enfim uma mami, papi? ― perguntou fazendo olhinhos, enquanto o moreno tossia ao engasgar-se com a saliva e a mulher tentava pensar numa fuga estratégica que desse pouco nas vistas.

oOo

Após três dias de intenso e árduo trabalho (mas com muita diversão para Draco), Severus e Emma terminaram o núcleo da futura varinha do mais jovem mago da casa. Uma coisinha mínima, que mal dava para ver, mas que resplandecia grandiosamente com cada toque do albino, mantendo-se com um eterno brilho inerte perante a falta da presença do pequeno.

― Com isto está comprovada a eficácia do núcleo ― constatou Severus. ― Estou finalmente livre para poder regressar às minhas negociações com o velho Dumbledore? Ou ainda vais sair com uma nova desculpa para me atirar em cima de Miss Vanity? ― murmurou ao ouvido de Draco para que a dita cuja não alcançasse a escutar as suas palavras.

― Ora, papá, só estou a tentar ajudar-te! ― Fez carinha de inocência. ― A propósito, a avó Ally disse que aprova a Emma como tua pretendente. ― Correu para longe da massa de fúria maciça que era Severus Snape nesse preciso momento.

oOo

A família Black-Prince preparava-se diligentemente para partir rumo ao Diagon Alley, a fim de poder comprar os materiais escolares do Pequeno Dragão, quando este entrou a correr ao mesmo tempo que puxava Emma pela mão.

― A Emma vem connosco! ― exclamou o menor feliz da vida.

― Assim que era verdade ― murmurou Lucrécia na direção de Walburga . ― E tem a tua aprovação?

― É uma sangue-puro de boa família e o Draco gosta dela. Ainda que é um par de anos mais velha que Severus, tenho a certeza que será uma boa mãe. Além de que o Draco está a crescer e logo já não quererá ser o nosso bebé, pelo que outro netito seria sempre bem vindo. E tenho a certeza que o nosso menino não se importaria de ser um bom irmão mais velho.

Alheios aos devaneios das matriarcas, os restantes membros da excursão a Diagon Alley prepararam-se para sair.

oOo

Em Gringotts era possível testemunhar, uma vez mais, a silhueta de um sério e furioso Lucius Malfoy, que exigia sem êxito ao Head Goblin a realização de um Exame de Linhagem Sanguínea para comprovar se o filho adotivo de Severus Snape, era biologicamente um Malfoy. Tal como deveria ter feito no instante em que o fedelho nascera e assim ter-se-ia poupado todos aqueles problemas idiotas.

Cansado das demandas de Lord Malfoy e das suas ameaças de soterrá-lo em processos e demandas jurídicas, mostrou-lhe o Certificado de Linhagem Mágica de Draco, onde constava legalmente como filho de Severus Snape e neto de Lucrécia Prince e Walburga Black, pelo que não havia nada que ele nem ninguém pudesse fazer para anular o documento, pois tudo era legal e não havia brecha por onde se esgueirar para conseguir estabelecer contacto com o membro mais jovem da família Black-Prince.


	6. Jornada Aventureira

**Capítulo 6: Jornada Aventureira**

Na plataforma nove e três quartos encontrava-se um menino de brancos cabelos glaciais e olhos prateados a despedir-se da sua elfa Penny, que o acompanhara até à estação junto com os membros da sua amada família.

― Vais visitar-me, verdade, Penny? E levarás os teus doces caseiros, certo? ― perguntou com um beicinho que despertava a ternura das mulheres ao seu redor.

― Penny de bom grado cozinhará para o Amito Draco.

― Avó Lucy, não podemos mesmo levar a Penny connosco? ― perguntou o menor com manha.

― Se prometeres portar-te bem e te mantiveres longe do radar do ancião, posso tentar negociar uma permanência efetiva da Penny nos nossos aposentos.

― Amo-te, avó Lucy! ― exclamou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, abraçando a mulher de longos e cacheados cabelos negros. Uma dama tinha de velar pela sua aparência em todo o momento.

― E a mim não me amas, meu Dragãozinho? ― perguntou Walburga com tom brincalhão.

― Claro que te amo, avó Ally! ― Puxou o braço da matriarca de olhos azuis e cabelos negros arranjados num elaborado coque do qual umas escassas madeixas caíam livremente sobre a sua testa e uma das suas orelhas, para poder abraçar as suas duas avós ao mesmo tempo.

― Assim vão fazer que eu fique com ciúmes! ― brincou Severus.

― Mas, papá, tu já tens a Emma! ― Um sorriso rasgado cruzou a sua face e os seus olhos brilharam de plena travessura.

― O Draco tem razão, Severus. Emma é uma senhorita fantástica e será uma ótima esposa...

Severus desapareceu para escapar das fofocas das duas mulheres que se haviam aliado ao seu Pequeno Dragão, parecendo querer juntá-lo a Vanity a todo o custo. Sinceramente, aquela mulher fez a sua existência escolar miserável, só sendo opacada (por pouco) pelos Gryffindors idiotas, os Marotos, como se faziam chamar na época. Como podia aquele trio sequer insinuar que fariam um bom casal?

― Parece que nos encontraremos com Severus no castelo. Querido, vamos assistir à tua Cerimónia de Seleção. Boa sorte! ― disse Lucrécia, dando um beijo na testa do menor e ajeitando as madeixas de cabelo para que cobrissem a tiara de Ravenclaw por completo.

― Boa sorte, meu tesouro! ― exclamou Walburga, beijando a bochecha do menor e ajeitando a gargantilha de Hufflepuff ― Assegura-te de escondê-la bem por debaixo da gravata. E não te esqueças… Fiques em casa ficares, sempre estaremos orgulhosas de ti! ― concluiu, segurando a mão onde repousava o anel que o assinalava como o Herdeiro e Sucessor da Família Black. Lucrécia repetiu o mesmo processo com a outra mão e deslizou o polegar por cima do Brasão de Armas da Família Prince.

― Agora entra no comboio que ele não espera por ninguém… Nem mesmo por ti, meu amor! Vemos-te no castelo e não te preocupes, vamos assegurar-nos de arrastar o teu pai para que assista à tua seleção e dar-lhe uma boa lição, se continuar a tentar influenciar os resultados da cerimónia. Acreditas que ainda ontem o apanhei a tentar embebedar o Chapéu Selecionador para o poder interrogar!? ― Riu baixinho. ― Foi uma sorte ter conseguido tirá-lo de lá mesmo a tempo de não sermos vistos pelo Diretor. Pergunto-me como terá reagido à cantoria bêbada do chapéu? ― Perante a recordação da desafinação do embriagado Chapéu Selecionador, a mulher explodiu em sonoras gargalhadas.

oOo

Draco percorria os corredores do comboio, buscando um compartimento livre, quando tropeçou num estudante superior que começou a criticar a sua aparência exótica e os seus rasgos inusuais. Logo, os amigos do imbecil uniram-se à prática comum, mas reprovável que é o bullying.

O albino tentava controlar-se para não acabar a congelar os estúpidos estudantes da Casa… Gryffindor pelo que pôde constatar Draco, a julgar pelas cores que portavam nas suas gravatas.

Quando Draco já começava a pensar em dar-lhes um gostinho das garras dos seus familiares, eis que veio o Cavaleiro de Armadura Brilhante ao resgate de Bela Princesa, ups, queria dizer Príncipe, é óbvio que queria dizer Príncipe…

― Au! ― gritou um dos alunos mais velhos ao sentir uma cotovelada nas costas.

― Oh! Desculpa não te vi. Já sabes como é. Não é o meu costume aperceber-me de cada inseto que tem a fortuna de se atravessar no meu caminho! ― disse com escárnio e de seguida pegou num dos braços do albino, vendo o brasão no anel. ― Vamos, Black, estão todos à tua espera.

― Onde é que pensam que… Ah! ― Um novo grito de dor ressoou no corredor, quando uma nova cotovelada seguida de uma pisadela lhe foi propinada. O salvador de Draco havia-o puxado, enquanto batia novamente no troglodita e no meio da sua corrida, o albino pisara "sem querer" o rufia que o tentara intimidar instantes antes.

oOo

A porta do compartimento abriu de rompante e um moreno de pele achocolatada entrou, arrastando um desconhecido albino atrás dele. Por um momento os presentes ficaram divididos entre o choque das cores dos invasores e a dúvida de quem seria o albino que o seu amigo havia trazido consigo.

― Olá, pessoal! ― exclamou alegremente o moreno ― Este é Black.

― Black? Pensei que o último Black estava preso em Azkaban e não tinha deixado descendência!? ― perguntou duvidosa uma morena de olhos amêndoa ― A propósito, o meu nome é Pansy Parkinson.

― Draco Black-Prince. ― Apresentou-se o albino, arrancando expressões de assombro, que foram imediatamente interrompidas por um moreno de olhos verdes musgo.

― E eu sou Blaise Zabini, o teu Cavaleiro de Armadura Branca e Salvador de Sua Eminência. ― Fez uma vénia exagerada e beijou o dorso da mão do albino. ― Pulseira curiosa! Nunca tinha visto nada parecido… ― murmurou ao ver os reflexos das runas cravadas, com cuidadoso esmero, sobre a superfície de prata.

― É herança familiar. ― Puxou rapidamente manga da camisa para cobrir a totalidade da bracelete e assim poder escondê-la dos olhares curiosos.

― O Rato de Biblioteca acolá é Theodore Nott, nunca fala. A menos que seja sobre livros, mas sinceramente quem lê livros hoje em dia?! ― exclamou Blaise exaltado e dando saltinhos. Sentou-se e puxou o albino, obrigando-o a tomar assento ao seu lado. ― Além disso, hoje em dia é muito mais simples e fácil utilizar um feitiço de leitura artificial, até podes escolher a voz mais acorde com os teus gostos. Eu pessoalmente, prefiro a voz da super-modelo Katrina Markovi, é uma amiga próxima da minha mãe, estranhamente, pois elas não se davam muito antes da morte do Lord Markovi, na verdade eu diria que se odiavam. A mamã disse que desconfiava que ela era a misteriosa amante do meu padrasto. Mas desde que ficou viúva, Katrina passa a vida lá em casa. Vá se lá saber porquê!? Ainda que… agora que penso nisso, a morte do marido dela foi muito semelhante à do meu padrasto, até a data… foi muito próxima. Seria uma doença contagiosa?

― Como já pudeste notar, o Blaise fala até pelos cotovelos, mas com o tempo aprendes a aturá-lo ou simplesmente a ignorá-lo. O segredo para lidar com a hiperatividade dele é cortar-lhe o abastecimento de doces, mas como podes adivinhar a senhora do carrinho de doces já passou aqui há um bom bocado ― comentou a única menina do grupo.

O grupinho iniciou um diálogo que durou praticamente a viagem toda. Quando estavam prestes a chegar à estação, trocaram de roupa e vestiram os uniformes escolares. Draco escondeu a gargantilha cuidadosamente debaixo do colarinho da camisa e ajeitou a gravata para que esta cobrisse o brasão familiar, tal como lhe indicara a sua avó Ally momentos antes.

oOo

Já no castelo foram guiados até às portas do Salão Principal, onde se levaria a cabo a Seleção das Casas.

― Espero que o Chapéu Selecionador não se tenha tornado alcoólico, caso contrário das duas uma, ou está bêbado ou está com ressaca ― murmurou Draco sem se aperceber das miradas repletas de curiosidade que recebia dos restantes novatos.

― Disseste algo? ― perguntou Blaise ao que o albino negou com um gesto de cabeça.

Tiro e queda, Draco ponderou se entre as suas inúmeras habilidades estaria a vidência, ao escutar a cantoria bêbada, desafinada e sem sentido do chapéu que a Subdiretora tentava em vão calar.

* * *

Ah, vocês podem achar-me pouco atraente,  
mas não se apressem com o vosso julgamento.  
Engulo-me a mim mesmo, se conseguirem encontrar  
um chapéu mais sexy e sedutor que o "moizinho" aqui.

Chapéus de côco já eram… a minha elegância ( _hic_ ) venceu.  
Cartolas altas de cetim dourado…  
( _Ah! Não eram douradas?  
_ _Hmm… Seriam apenas brilhantes? Dourado talvez seja demasiado gay!_ )  
Eu sou o "Killer" de Hogwarts…  
( _Espera, acho que era "Ladykiller" e não apenas "Killer". Afinal, isso não é crime!?_ )  
E seduzo mais viúvas do que qualquer outro chapéu.  
( _O de Merlin não conta, não importa se ele vos disser o contrário.  
_ _Não lhe deem ouvidos, é um aldrabão de primeira,  
_ _acha-se muito bom só porque esteve em cima da cabeça do Merlin,  
_ _que a propósito estava bêbado, senão nem assim o teria usado.  
_ _Eu estive na do Godric e não me veem a vangloriar-me por isso, certo?  
_ _Mas estive, e tenho uma belíssima pintura da minha querida Helga para comprovar.  
_ _É o meu tesouro!_ )

* * *

Minerva McGonagall espatifou a listagem dos novos estudantes contra a cara e rezou para que aquela vergonhosa atuação terminasse rapidamente e nunca mais ninguém voltasse a falar daquele assunto durante toda a eternidade, mas principalmente que tal façanha arrojada do Chapéu Selecionador nunca chegasse aos ouvidos dos pais dos estudantes, principalmente os que faziam parte do Conselho Escolar.

* * *

Não há fantasia, por mais bem escondida que esteja nessas cabecinhas,  
que o Chapéu Sedutor não consiga ver.  
Por isso não sejam tímidos, é só colocarem-me na "tóla" que vou dizer-vos  
em que Casa de Hogwarts deverão flertar…  
( _Ups… Quer dizer, ficar. Definitivamente, ficar!_ )

Quem sabe o teu destino seja em Gryffindor  
( _piscando o olho à Chefe de dita Casa_ ),  
Casa onde habitam os corações passionais.  
Ousadia, orgias e real nobreza  
destacam os alunos de Gryffindor dos comuns ( _arrota_ ) mortais.

* * *

Escutaram-se gemidos de indignação afogados pelas risadas dos estudantes de Slytherin. Severus recebeu um olhar perfurante das matriarcas e encolheu os ombros.

"Não é culpa minha, que o chapéu fosse um alcoólico em recuperação. Como é que era suposto eu saber isso? Não sou nenhum adivinho!", pensou o Mestre de Poções.

O homem esperava que os Primeiros e Segundos Anos não conhecessem o significado da palavra orgia, pois caso assim não o fosse e Draco algum dia chegasse a descobrir o que esta representava, as matriarcas assegurar-se-iam de que ele nunca poderia ir a uma por falta de equipamento adequado.

* * *

Quem sabe seja em Hufflepuff que irás delirar…  
( _Quer dizer… namorar… Não! Morar, isso, morar!_ )  
onde os seus moradores são quentes e apertados,  
pacientes, masoquistas, sem medo à dor.  
Ou será a velha e sábia Ravenclaw…  
( _Que de velha não tinha nada e era um bombom!_ )

A Casa dos que têm a mente sempre ereta…  
( _Acho esta não era a letra, pelo menos não desta música!  
_ _Supostamente deveria ser algo chato como… como…  
_ " _mente desperta" ou "alerta", seria "pateta" ou "aberta"_ _!?  
_ _Nah! Continuo a preferir a nova versão.  
_ _Ereta! Mas a mente não é única coisa que eles têm ereta e muito menos aberta…_ )  
Onde os pardalitos de grande espírito e libido  
sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais.  
Ou quem sabe Slytherin será a sua Casa…

E ali farão os seus verdadeiros amigos coloridos.  
( _Para quem não sabe, são amigos que têm S – E – X – O.  
_ _Não me posso esquecer há menores presentes!  
_ _E senhoras de idade também, basta ver a Minerva, "tadinha" foi dormir…  
_ _Aquele chão parece muito duro, não deve ser nada confortável,  
_ _mas agora que me lembro…  
_ _O Godric e o Salazar não pareciam importar-se muito com isso…  
_ _era no chão, na parede, na porta, na mesa, uma vez até foram ao quarto da Rowena.  
_ _Eu sei porque também lá estava.  
_ _Não imaginam como aquele leão ficava feroz comigo na cabeça dele.  
_ _Pobrezinho do Salazar ter de lidar com todas as perversões do amante.  
_ _Não é de admirar que ele tenha fugido a sete pés!  
_ _Onde é que eu ia mesmo na minha música? Ah! Sim! Já me lembro…_ )  
Jovens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
para atingir os tão ansiados múltiplos orgasmos.  
( _O Salazar também tinha vários,  
_ _embora o Godric pregasse que tal facto se devia à sua perícia._ )  
Vamos, experimentem-me! Não temam!

Não se atrapalhem! Estarão em boas mãos!  
( _Mesmo que eu não tenha pés nem mãos._ )  
Porque sou único, sou o Chapéu Fornicador!  
( _Aprendi com o melhor… Ainda que pensando bem…  
_ _O Salazar fugiu de qualquer forma, por isso eu sou melhor!_ _Muahahaha!_ )

* * *

O Corpo Docente em geral estava boquiaberto. Severus sentado entre Lucrécia e Walburga sentiu os belisco que as mulheres lhe ofereceram de bom grado, massacrando as suas pobres coxas.

O Salão Principal estava mergulhado no mais profundo silêncio. A Subdiretora havia desmaiado devido ao terrível trauma, ainda não iam nem a meio da canção e o Diretor estava num profundo estado catatónico, pelo que não havia ninguém para proceder a realizar a Cerimónia de Seleção e o habitual Discurso de Boas Vindas.

― Resolve isto, Severus. Responsabiliza-te pelo que fizeste ― murmurou Walburga sem desmanchar o seu sorriso forçado ou de encarar a multidão horrorizada.

O Mestre de Poções levantou-se do seu assento, dirigindo-se à inconsciente Professora McGonagall. Pegou no pergaminho com a listagem dos alunos e encarou a plateia, passando por cima do cadáver, ups (outra vez), do corpo desacordado da mulher.

― Caros alunos, peço desculpa pelo… cof… inconveniente. Vamos então dar início à seleção. Abbot, Hannah!

A menina envergonhada de ser a primeira a ser selecionada, sentou-se timidamente e Severus procedeu a colocar o Chapéu Selecionador sobre a sua loira cabeça.

― Ora, ora… Se não é uma autêntica… Masoquista! ― gritou o chapéu e a loirinha encolheu-se no assento ao escutar as gargalhadas que romperam o silêncio no Salão Principal.

― Bones, Susan! ― exclamou o Mestre de Poções para desviar a atenção da menina que com certo receio e timidez se dirigiu até à mesa dos Hufflepuff.

― Sinto que vais ser bem… Hm… Apertadinha! ― gritou o chapéu, arrotando descaradamente no final. A menina entre lágrimas correu a abraçar Hannah, que a consolava como podia, sendo que estavam em igualdade de condições.

― Sem mais gracinhas ou vou assegurar-me de que nunca na tua longa existência voltas a pousar os teus miseráveis olhos sobre uma mísera garrafa de whisky.

― Hmm… Prefiro vodca de qualquer forma! ― murmurou o chapéu amuado por ter sido ameaçado para acabar com o seu entretenimento.

― Black-Prince, Draconis!

O albino sentou-se no banquinho e esperou descobrir qual seria a estupidez que o chapéu gritaria agora, que era finalmente a sua vez.

"Ora, Sua eminência! Eu nunca teria aquele tipo de trato para consigo, ainda que esteja completamente para comer-se inteirinho… Warr", rugiu o chapéu na mente de Draco. "Ora a fodida inteligência de Rowena e a perseverança da Helga. Terei de amenizar as minhas palavras, pois não quero ofender o Herdeiro das duas Louvadas Casas de Hogwarts."

― Andorinha! ― Draco ergue-se do banco e sentou-se na mesa de Ravenclaw, feliz de pertencer à Casa de um dos seus antepassados fundadores. Severus, Lucrécia e Walburga brindaram-lhe um sorriso de absoluto orgulho.

O Salão Principal pestanejou à falta das já habituais palavras ofensivas do velho chapéu. Acaso a ameaça do novo professor havia surtido efeito? Tirando uma única estudante que estava mais focada em avaliar a aparência de Draco. Hermione Granger queria interrogar o menino misterioso e descobrir a razão por trás da sua coloração, pois ao contrário do que se poderia pensar aqueles rasgos não eram standard comum nem sequer na Sociedade Mágica. Ela sabia, afinal havia lido tudo o que encontrara sobre a história do Mundo Mágico e nunca fora relatado nenhum mago com aquela cor de cabelo ou olhos.

Outro que sonhava acordado era Harry Potter que só tinha uma forma possível para descrever o que os seus olhos viam. Era uma fada! Uma fada como as dos filmes da Disney que o seu primo via às escondidas, porque não era algo que meninos devessem fazer e Dudley afirmava sempre que ele era muito macho e não uma florzinha frágil como o Harry.

― Boot, Terry!

― Hmm… Difícil… Que seja a… Casa dos Maníacos Sexuais! ― O menino dirigiu-se à mesa de Slytherin. – Aí não, senta-te ao lado das borboletas que a tua cobra ainda é muito pequenina ― falou com um acento escocês seguido de uma estrondosa gargalhada.

"Borboletas? Acaso está a falar de Ravenclaw?", pensava a multidão, enquanto algumas das serpentes maiores mandavam piadas ofensivas sobre o tamanho da ferramenta das águias.

Severus rodou os olhos exasperado e rezou para que aquilo acabasse rápido, pensando quão viável seria realizar um obliviate coletivo para apagar a Cerimónia de Seleção das memórias dos presentes.

― Brown, Lavander!

― Vejo que serás… Hic… uma boa… boa… Hic… Amante de Orgias! ― Os aplausos escutaram-se pela primeira vez na noite, oriundos da mesa de Gryffindor, que ignorara o insulto juntamente com os soluços do ébrio chapéu.

― Bulstrode, Millicent!

― Uma verdadeira… Cortesã! ― A menina olhou para o chapéu confusa. ― A sério? É que necessito fazer o trabalhinho todo!? Cobrinhas venham buscar vossa nova meretriz ― gritou na direção da mesa de Slytherin.

A seleção continuou com insultos e palavras degradantes a saírem dos lábios costurados de um Chapéu Embriagado. Até que chegou a vez do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

― Potter, Harry!

Todos esperavam que o chapéu gritasse algo relacionado com orgias e o enviasse diretamente para Gryffindor sem mais delongas.

"Ora, vejamos!", Harry saltou pela surpresa. "Oh! Vá lá! É o fodido Mundo Mágico e saltas porque há uma voz na tua cabeça? Isso é considerado relativamente normal, tenta cortejar uma tesoura e aí sim dir-te-ão que estás completamente louco. Oh! Sim, eu estava louco… Louco de amor… Bons velho tempos! Pergunto-me como estará a belíssima Tesourela, a minha amada tesoura galardoada mundialmente como Costureira das Celebridades!"

― Amigo colorido! ― gritou o chapéu.

O Salão Principal parecia mais chocado em ver o Salvador do Mundo Mágico acabar sorteado em Slytherin do que ao escutar todas barbaridades que o Chapéu Selecionador pregara desde o mesmíssimo instante em que o haviam trazido para realizar a cerimónia.

Após a seleção de variados estudantes, só ficava a faltar um. Só mais um e o calvário finalizaria por fim.

― Zabini, Blaise!

"Oh! Olha só se não é o amigo de Sua Eminência!", Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha com expressão confusa.

― Aposto que serás um grande adepto de… Swing!

Um novo estrondo foi escutado no recinto, a Subdiretora Minerva McGonagall havia colapsado imediatamente após ter terminado de recuperar, finalmente, a consciência.

"O que é swing?", questionou Blaise.

"Só vai juntar-te à Casa das Andorinhas, mas se realmente quiseres saber… Procura-me num par de anos que eu conto-te tudinho… até ao mínimo detalhe.", respondeu o chapéu já a começar a bocejar. "Oh! Srta. Tesourela dê-me um beijinho… zzzz…" Blaise perguntava-se interiormente quem seria essa tal Tesourela, enquanto retirava cuidadosamente o chapéu adormecido da sua cabeça para não o despertar acidentalmente e iniciar uma nova dose de palermices de índole demasiado sexual.

oOo

Os meses foram passando, Harry havia forjado uma amizade com Pansy e Theodore tinha passado a considerá-lo como alguém ligeiramente suportável.

Draco e Blaise compartilhavam quarto e eram companheiros quando eram pedidos trabalhos em grupo. O moreno tinha retomado a sua tarefa como Cavaleiro da Princesa, claro que nunca o diria à frente do seu albino amigo. Ele podia ser realmente assustador quando se propunha. Não sabia exatamente como é que este fazia aquilo, mas numa manhã em que lhe ocorreu roubar uma fatia de bolo de chocolate que uma elfa doméstica deixara na mesa de cabeceira do albino, terminou com a mão congelada, tendo de realizar uma curta viagem ao escritório do Professor Snape, pois Draco impediu a sua caminhada nada apavorada (porque isso não é cool) até à enfermaria do castelo.

Fora ameaçado por três adultos furiosos que exigiram que nunca em toda a sua vida revelasse o que lhe acontecera ou assegurar-se-iam de fazer-lhe a vida miserável, começando por chumbá-lo em Poções, arruinando qualquer futura carreira profissional que envolvesse aquela área de conhecimentos.

O tempo passou a correr e os Slytherins acabaram, sem saber bem como, no meio de uma luta contra o Professor Quirrell pela possessão da Pedra Filosofal. Quando Draco descobriu ao escutar os rumores ficou pasmo com a tamanha estupidez daquelas três serpentes descerebradas. Harry tinha, de algum modo incompreensível, arrastado Pansy e Theo para uma Sala Subterrânea Secreta, resultando nos três internados na enfermaria. E um Harry com um sorriso gigantesco a contar às águias tudo o que passara e levando com um livro voador na cabeça, cortesia de Theodore Nott a duas camas de distância.

Quando menos se deram conta, estavam já no seu Segundo Ano e Draco passava a maior parte do seu tempo a tortu… ensinar Harry, que por culpa do seu karma heroico estava à beira de reprovar praticamente a todas as disciplinas. O seu papá Sevi estava a um fiosinho de expulsar o menino de olhos verdes esmeralda da sua aula de Poções e a sua avó Lucy tinha feito o seu hobby favorito lançar feitiços enervate cada vez que Harry adormecia nas suas aulas de História da Magia e por vezes até mesmo quando este estava meio ou plenamente acordado, apenas por pura e saudável diversão… dela, é claro. Não era como se estivesse com ciúmes de que o seu pequeno passasse muito tempo com aquele fedelho desnaturado e sem cérebro. Nada a ver! Nadinha! Nicles! Ela não era assim tão infantil…

Apesar das teorias que dividira em ocasiões passadas com o seu velho amigo Amos Diggory, o Professor Binns havia por fim decidido se aposentar e dar a volta ao mundo em busca de um amor fantasmagórico. Diziam os rumores que o fantasma se havia reencontrado com o seu amor de escola no Hawai… Mentira? Verdade? Quem sabe?

Pouco depois, começaram a aparecer pessoas petrificadas e como tal Draco, Blaise e as serpentes terminaram no meio da Câmara dos Segredos a enfrentar um gigantesco, terrorífico e mortífero basilisco. O albino conseguiu que o encontro concluísse sem casualidades, quando decidiu aproveitar a confusão para congelar o basilisco e até se assegurou de não o danificar demasiado. Tinha a certeza que o seu papá iria saltar tal qual uma criança em plena Véspera de Natal, quando visse aquela esplêndida fonte de ingredientes para as suas amadas poções… Talvez… Mas só talvez, o seu papi… ignorasse o uso indevido dos seus poderes ao ter a possibilidade de encher a sua despensa com ingredientes extremamente raros e quantiosos.

Com a chegada do Terceiro Ano, o Herdeiro Black-Prince pensou sinceramente que por fim teria um breve momento de paz, mas quando viu a cara de espanto da sua avó Ally e a capa do Diário do Profeta onde rezava a fuga de Azkaban efetuada por Sirius Black, o menor soube que seria apenas mais um ano como todos os outros até à data. Adeus, sonhada normalidade! Olá, vida diária!

Ora! Resultava que o seu primo Sirius não só era filho da sua avó Ally como também era padrinho do seu amigo Harry.

No final de contas descobriram que o fugitivo era realmente inocente e o culpado era um animago chamado Peter Pettigrew, que assumira a forma do rato de estimação de Ronald Weasley, aquele ruivo insofrível que fazia a vida de Harry impossível só porque este tinha sido selecionado para a Casa de Salazar Slytherin e não a de Godric Gryffindor como Ron pregava que deveria ter passado.

Segundo as palavras da Doninha, Harry estava em Slytherin porque era um mago escuro, tendo a lata de afirmar que este provavelmente só tinha sobrevivido porque Voldemort o reconheceu como uma serpente. E das duas uma: ou tinha tido pena dele por ser um covarde como todos os Slytherins ou vira nele um futuro aliado.

Estupidezes, puras palermices vindas de um criatura sem atividade cerebral funcional!

Sirius fugiu nas costas de um hipógrifo e não havia notícias dele desde então. Ou assim pensavam todos…

oOo

Hoje marcava a data do início do Quarto Ano de Draconis Lucifae Black-Prince.

O albino percorria o corredor que levava à ala destinada aos dormitórios da sua família. Draco encarou o quadro de um imenso dragão e entrou na sala ao ter sido aceite a palavra-chave secreta.

Mal Draco entrou, foi saudado por uma alegre elfa, que lhe ofereceu uma fatia de bolo de bolacha caseiro.

― Obrigado, Penny! O que é que eu faria sem ti?

A elfa sorriu e desapareceu a caminho das cozinhas onde foi recebida por um eufórico Dobby, que declarava o seu infinito amor por ela. O elfo doméstico tinha conversado com Harry e este dissera-lhe que os sentimentos que ele lhe descrevera batiam com os que a televisão dos muggles afirmava serem os sintomas do amor. Como tal, Dobby andava atrás da pobre Penny, atazanando-lhe o juízo e clamando que a conquistaria, pois o grande Harry Potter dera-se ao trabalho de lhe oferecer um guia sobre os segredos do romance (que havia furtado ao seu primo Dudley, vá-se lá saber porque é que ele o tinha).

Os adultos sentaram-se a beber um delicioso chá preto e a degustar o voluptuoso bolo de laranja que a elfa preparara de bom grado.

― Realmente não me vão dizer? ― perguntou Draco com um adorável beicinho, dando uma leve mordida ao seu doce de bolacha.

― O Diretor foi muito claro, ao ponto de ser mortalmente chato, de que ninguém pode saber ― respondeu Walburga com tom aborrecido.

― É um baile? Pediram para trazer um conjunto de gala, pelo que deve ser algo elegante. É um baile, certo? Acertei, não foi? Digam-me algo! Acertei ou não?

oOo

Passados poucos dias, Albus Dumbledore anunciou o ressurgimento do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros e o castelo viu-se de repente como hospedaria para estudantes de duas outras Escolas Mágicas e os seus respetivos Diretores.

* * *

Notas finais:

Opiniões sobre a música do Chapéu Selecionador e os seus fantásticos "à parte", please?

O que acharam da Seleção das Casas? Interessante ou apenas "assim, assim"?


	7. Provas do Coração

**Capítulo 7: Provas do Coração**

Um a um, os residentes do castelo foram-se reunindo no interior do Salão Principal, onde dentro de instantes dar-se-ia início à Cerimónia de Nomeação dos Campeões de cada uma das três Escolas Mágicas Europeias participantes no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros.

No decorrer da semana anterior, os estudantes haviam tido a oportunidade de lançar um pedaço de pergaminho com o seu nome no interior do flamejante Cálice de Fogo. Poucos tinham sido aqueles cuja coragem lhes permitira fazê-lo diante do olhar escrutinador do público, a maioria preferira candidatar-se durante a noite, resguardados pelas tenebrosas sombras tão comuns naquele escuro castelo.

Os estudantes das duas escolas convidadas desfilaram ordenadamente, sentando-se confortavelmente nas bancadas a aguardar a chegada do Diretor Albus Dumbledore que presidiria o tão ansiado sorteio.

Os gémeos Weasley esconderam-se ao escutar a longínqua voz de Ludo Bagman, Chefe da Secção de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos, colocando um par de pesadas capas sobre as suas agora longas e níveas cabeleiras, procedendo assim a esconder as suas barbas quilométricas e faces enrugadas, após terem tentado ingenuamente burlar a barreira que estipulava o limite de idade dos possíveis concorrentes. À medida que os adultos se aproximavam, a voz do Diretor passou a escutar-se mais forte e claramente, pelo que o duo, anteriormente ruivo, aconchegou bem as capas para assegurar-se de que as suas cabeças estavam bem cobertas e os fios de prata fora do raio de visão dos homens, desejando passar despercebido. Ao passar ao lado do aglomerado deforme, Dumbledore disse como quem não quer a coisa:

― Pobre Madame Pomfrey! A coitadinha está a fazer turno duplo, por vezes até mesmo triplo, esta semana! Não tem um segundo de descanso sequer…

― Compreendo perfeitamente, afinal de contas, o número de envelhecimentos precoces aumentou exponencialmente nos últimos dias ― comentou o Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional de Magia, Bartemius Crouch Sr. ― Nunca antes me havia deparado com um evento tão estranho quanto este.

― É verdade, pergunto-me qual será a razão por detrás deste "misterioso e contagioso" surto ― disse o Diretor Dumbledore, com um brilho travesso no olhar, ao passar ao lado dos anciãos disfarçados, que se encolheram automaticamente, apertando-se um contra o outro, querendo perder-se entre as sombras do corredor que dava para o Salão Principal.

Não demorou muito para que os adultos se afastassem dos "velhos" estudantes, abafando a risada com uma tosse forçada.

― Achas que nos viram? ― perguntou George constrangido, algo muito inusual vindo da sua parte.

― Claro que nos viram! Acaso pensas que aquelas piadas de mau gosto foram dirigidas a quem? Ao vazio? Ou talvez tenha sido ao retrato na parede ao nosso lado? ― exclamou um igualmente envergonhado Fred Weasley.

oOo

Os resultados do sorteio foram extremamente caóticos: dizer que os estudantes se haviam embrenhado numa briga de galos seria falar pouco.

Ao ser dado a conhecer o facto de que o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros passaria agora a ser conhecido como o Torneio dos Quatro Feiticeiros, devido à inusitada e mirabolante participação de Harry Potter, os alunos de Hufflepuff passaram rapidamente ao ataque, algo sem dúvida inesperado vindo dessa Casa em particular, sendo imediatamente secundados pelas restantes casas. Como não seria de admirar, esta revolta devia-se a uma única pessoinha. O instigador desta furibunda rebelião era nada mais, nada menos que… Turururum… Ronald Bilius Weasley! Adivinharam ou não era óbvio o suficiente?

Ron havia convencido praticamente a escola inteira que Harry não se sentindo satisfeito apenas com liderar os mini Death Eaters (como chamava a todas as serpentes), tinha sentido a necessidade de roubar o estrelato à casa mais necessitada de solidariedade de toda a escola (algo que obviamente os ofendeu), demonstrando assim o seu baixo caráter e a sua verdadeira personalidade sombria, própria de um Seguidor das Trevas ou, ainda pior, de um Dark Lord.

Por favor, não julguem uma Casa inteira pelas ações de uns poucos. Voldemort podia ser o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, mas era um péssimo exemplo dos valores que este defendia e uma vergonha para os seus "irmãos".

Ora, como tal, os Slytherins não se deixaram ficar atrás…

Era bem sabido que ninguém que se atreva a ir contra um membro da Casa de Salazar Slytherin sai ileso da sua estúpida afronta. Como dissera outrora o Chapéu Selecionador, é em Slytherin que encontrarão os seus verdadeiros amigos. Ninguém seria capaz de negar os inícios turbulentos que havia enfrentado Harry Potter dentro daquele círculo social, mas se há algo que nenhuma serpente aceita, isso seria sem sombra para dúvidas, o desprezo oriundo de um Gryffindor desleal.

Muito provavelmente estar-se-ão a questionar porque motivo os Slytherins considerariam os Gryffindors um bando de moleques desleais e imaturos, sendo que todo o Mundo Mágico os julga uns santos… pois… isso é muito simples e fácil de explicar… se assim o desejassem, mas isso é história para outra vez… Afinal não há razão para tentar colocar juízo num monte de cabeças de vento! Então, para quê gastar o seu latim a tentar explicar algo que nunca entraria naquelas cabeças ocas?

O facto é que não importa o que os livros de história pudessem afirmar sobre o seu Fundador, eles sabiam a verdade e isso era tudo o que lhes importava. Não permitiriam que ninguém questionasse a honra e a moral de uma serpente ou desdenhasse as suas raízes ancestrais, como tal não facultariam que um leão traidor manchasse o bom nome da sua Casa e dos seus membros.

Está muito enganado aquele que assumir a verdade escrita nos livros como a única e incontestável verdade, pois é certo e sabido que a história é escrita pelos vencedores e nem todos os vencedores são justos e muito menos honestos… caso contrário, o mundo não se veria regularmente envolvido em guerras sem sentido.

A verdade é constituída por pelo menos duas versões: a do vencedor e a do perdedor.

Quem pode afirmar ao certo qual delas é a correta? Seria ainda mais acurado dizer que são três e não duas as verdades deste mundo: a verdade pregada pelo lado vencedor, a verdade defendida pelo lado perdedor e a verdade original (única e incontestável, mas que raramente, praticamente nunca, chega a ver a luz do dia). Pelo que se todos acham que têm razão, para quê dar-se ao trabalho de explicar seja o que for, o único que conseguiriam seria iniciar uma nova disputa sem sentido que levaria a outra guerra inútil e potencialmente sangrenta.

Há algo que as pessoas necessitam urgentemente de compreender, numa guerra não há vencedores, nem perdedores… há apenas pessoas que pensam erroneamente que têm razão, e tal facto aplica-se às duas fações que travam essa guerra. E a principal razão pela qual ninguém pode ser considerado vencedor, deve-se a que quando a batalha termina apenas uns poucos desgraçados sobrevivem à tragédia, só para serem confrontados com todas as suas lamentáveis perdas.

A última fase de uma guerra é universal e resume-se a uma única coisa: enterrar ou cremar os corpos das pobres vítimas daquele conflito estapafúrdio. Ao concluir uma guerra, restam apenas os miseráveis soldados que viveram mais um dia para ver um novo nascer do sol, apenas para descobrirem que todos os que amavam se foram para sempre e verem-se obrigados a assistir ao seu precioso e amado mundo arder nas chamas da cólera da raça humana, uma vez mais, pois a Guerra… essa nunca acaba, pode amenizar, pode estancar ou até mesmo perecer momentaneamente… mas as pessoas sempre encontrarão um novo motivo pelo qual lutar, sejam elas bruxas ou muggles, este princípio fundamental aplica-se a ambas.

oOo

A Lua adormeceu por fim e o Sol saudou o céu, suspirando de amores pela sua amada Deusa.

Um par de águias entrou no Salão Principal, preparando-se para tomar a refeição mais importante do dia, afinal, esse seria um dia longo e importante. Tinha chegado a tão ansiada Primeira Tarefa do Torneio dos Três (está mais para Quatro) Feiticeiros.

Blaise e Draco observavam confusos o aglomerado de raparigas que pareciam querer perfurar o moreno com o olhar.

― Blay, não quero alarmar-te nem nada, mas… penso seriamente que a tua vida pode estar a correr grave perigo, pelo que sê sincero comigo. Não te atrevas a mentir-me, B, a tua vida pode depender desta resposta, pelo que aqui vou eu: O que é que fizeste à população feminina do castelo? ― perguntou Draco com certo receio, ao ver uma estudante do Sétimo Ano de Gryffindor assassinar a pobre salsicha que se suponha que deveria ser o seu apetitoso pequeno-almoço.

― Eu!? Eu não fiz nada! ― exclamou o outro surpreendido e com expressão ofendida, erguendo as mãos em gesto defensivo automaticamente.

― Algo tiveste que fazer ou elas não te estariam a encarar dessa forma, juro que até as Hufflepuffs do Primeiro Ano parecem querer-te a sete palmos debaixo de terra ― comentou o jovem de olhos prateados, notando como a mirada das garotas mudava repentinamente de direção e tomava um aspeto mais terno e dócil.

"Agora entendo", pensou o albino, suspirando levemente.

― Olá, Blaise! ― cumprimentou o búlgaro com um assento carregado, sendo secundado pelos Ravenclaws, ao que o Campeão notou por fim a presença do albino ― Ah! Olá, Draco, não te tinha visto.

― É, eu apercebi-me ― murmurou para si mesmo.

"É simplesmente assombroso… quando vê o Blaise perde-se nos olhos dele. Deveria dizer algo ao Blay? Ele não parece ter notado. Penso que ele vê o Viktor apenas como uma fonte inesgotável de doces", ponderou o jovem Herdeiro ao presenciar uma nova demonstração do amor do seu querido amigo pelo seu amado chocolate.

― Acaso este delicioso aroma que sinto é de uma das criações de Michel Richart? ― perguntou o italiano, erguendo-se do assento com um salto repentino e aproximando-se a Krum, cheirando-o levemente até dar com um pequeno doce, que o apanhador retirava delicadamente do bolso do casaco. ― Hmm… Eu diria que sim… Pelo aroma é da família floral.

― Ah! Sim. Uma das minhas admiradoras ofereceu-me uma caixa antes do barco zarpar. ― Os olhinhos brilhantes do menor fizeram que o seu coração saltasse uma batida em vão. ― Podes ficar com ele se assim o desej… ― A sua frase viu-se interrompida abruptamente pelo movimento veloz de Blaise, que arrancou o chocolate da sua mão com uma destreza quase felina.

― Hmm… Delicioso! ― ronronou o jovem, degustando o seu "presente", sob o olhar atento do búlgaro, que engoliu o excesso de saliva com dificuldade.

Aquele fedelho ia matá-lo um dia destes com os seus arranques de sensualidade. Só esperava que o dragão que enfrentaria em breve não o matasse antes, visto que estava a sofrer de um severo problema de atenção, ao não conseguir desviar os olhos daqueles lábios cheios e suculentos, manchados ligeiramente por uma camada de chocolate que a língua travessa e rosada lambeu de imediato, não querendo desperdiçar uma única grama daquele voluptuoso manjar.

Draco sorriu interiormente, ao analisar a interação entre os dois jovens, desejando-lhes boa sorte e que Blaise não morresse num atentado das fãs de Viktor, antes de que este se declarasse ou que o seu amigo se apercebesse enfim dos sentimentos do seu óbvio pretendente. Óbvio para todos, exceto para o italiano ao que parecia.

oOo

É certo e sabido que a crença popular é facilmente influenciável e portanto extremamente flexível, pelo que não causou espanto nenhum às serpentes quando o resto da escola mudou miraculosamente de opinião sobre Harry Potter após a conclusão da Primeira Tarefa do Torneio.

Na opinião dos Slytherins os estudantes que agora lançavam ovações a cada passo que este dava, não passavam de um bando de hipócritas de meia tigela. Como podiam felicitá-lo pela sua vitória e afirmar que acreditavam na sua inocência no tema do sorteio, quando instantes antes lhe haviam literalmente cuspido no rosto e acusado-o de ser um Death Eater? Acaso não tinham vergonha na cara!?

Deixando de lado todas essas coisas deprimentes e irritantes, Harry tinha conseguido enganar o dragão de forma espetacular e obter o Ovo de Ouro, agora só restava descobrir o que aquele ruído ensurdecedor significava, mas não era nada que a ajuda de duas águias não pudesse resolver.

oOo

Certa tarde, Blaise caminhava pela margem do lago com o ovo entre as suas mãos, ponderando a melhor estratégia de abordagem, quando por obra e graça da sua maldita (ou seria bendita?) torpeza, tropeçou numa pedra e caiu à água, fazendo com que o Ovo de Ouro se abrisse acidentalmente, ao impactar numa rocha no fundo do lago. Desta forma, o italiano descobriu por fim a Canção da Sereia, bem como o seu significado.

Agora só restava encontrar um meio que permitisse que Harry respirasse debaixo de água por um período mínimo de sessenta minutos… Ora, isso era canja! Não era nada que Draco e o seu amplo conhecimento sobre as propriedades dos ingredientes e das próprias poções não pudesse solucionar.

oOo

Harry pestanejou, tentando habituar-se ao seu novo entorno, observou as suas mãos e logo os seus pés mutados.

― Funcionou! ― gritou a serpente com êxtase, gerando pequenas bolhas de ar na água, assustando um cardume de pequenos peixes que passava à sua frente.

O moreno forçou-se a recordar as palavras de Blaise, quando este havia recitado a letra da canção momentos após escutá-la.

* * *

 _Onde soam as nossas vozes, vem buscar-nos,  
que sobre a Terra não se ouvem nossos cantos._

 _E estas palavras medita entretanto,  
pois são importantes, não sabes o quanto._

 _Tomámos o que mais valoras  
e para encontrá-lo tens uma hora._

 _Passado este tempo, negras são as perspetivas,  
demasiado tarde será, já não haverá saída._

* * *

"O que mais valoro? Mas se a minha Firebolt estava no meu quarto quando saí esta manhã… Hm… O que poderia ser?", matutava o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu na sua mente, conforme se ia aproximando inadvertidamente do seu objetivo.

Um brilho prateado chamou de imediato a sua atenção.

"Não! Essas sereias feiosas não seriam capazes de fazer isso… certo?", tomando balanço, Harry nadou velozmente, assemelhando-se a um foguetão da NASA. "Que não seja o que eu penso… ou juro que essas estúpidas sereias vão-se arrepender do dia em que nasceram!"

oOo

A multidão observava os Campeões chocada.

― Belisca-me ― murmurou um Hufflepuff do Sétimo Ano para o amigo.

― Só se tu me beliscares primeiro.

― Oh! Vá lá, pessoal, não me vão dizer que não tinham desconfiado ― disse Cedric com uma expressão risonha, abraçando a sua refém. ― Porque outro motivo teria eu terminado com Cho?

― Ora, isso é extremamente óbvio, querido ― respondeu uma jovem de olhos brilhantes, beijando castamente a face do seu amado, recebendo uma mirada fulminante de uma jovem de rasgos asiáticos a poucos metros de si. ― Foi porque encontraste alguém de melhor calibre, não é mesmo? ― exclamou com diversão, lançando um sorriso travesso na direção de Chang.

― O que tu digas, meu amor, o que tu digas ― murmurou sobre os lábios da jovem.

Esta declaração foi seguida pelo colapso de uma boa percentagem da Casa dos Texugos, maioritariamente as donzelas desiludidas de terem perdido um ótimo prospecto a namorado e talvez, futuramente, até mesmo a esposo, antes mesmo de se poderem aperceber da sua grandiosidade.

― Felicidades, Pan!

― Para ti também, Dray ― respondeu a garota.

― Porquê? ― questionou confuso o doce albino.

― Acaso vais dizer-me que esse abraço possessivo não significa nada? ― Apontando para os braços musculosos que rodeavam fortemente a sua cintura. ― Há algo que me queiras dizer? Ou talvez tu, Harry… Não te esqueceste de me dizer nada?

― Hm… Não, nada ― respondeu com tom monótono, ignorando a dor dos cortes e arranhões que cobriam todo o seu corpo. As malditas sereias não lhe tinham facilitado para nada o trabalho, parecendo decididas a manter o seu Draco no fundo do lago pelo resto da eternidade.

Não alcançava Harry a imaginar a verdadeira razão, por detrás da agressividade dos habitantes do lago:

No momento em que Dumbledore enfeitiçara os reféns dos Campeões, cedendo-os às sereias que se apressaram a levá-los ao seu destino, o lago começara repentinamente a sofrer ligeiras alterações de temperatura, sendo elas mais notórias no entorno do albino. Tal facto, levara os seres aquáticos a reagirem como se estivessem diante de um ataque ao seu território, aumentando assim a sua agressividade, já por si só, latente.

oOo

Dias depois ainda era possível escutar os murmúrios que percorriam o castelo.

― Escutei que se conheceram devido aos negócios dos pais ― disse uma menina de gravata amarela.

― Sim, ao que parece os Diggory e os Parkinson formaram uma parceria de negócios…

― Uma coisa levou à outra… ― exclamou outra rapariga, interrompendo a anterior.

― Apaixonaram-se…

― E terminaram comprometidos! ― concluiu uma pequena com olhos sonhadores, suspirando baixinho.

Pansy soltou um bufido de desagrado e aconchegou-se nos braços do seu namorado.

― Calma, Pansy, deixa as miúdas sonharem um pouco ― sussurrou Cedric. ― Só estão curiosas. Tu também o estarias se estivesses no lugar delas.

― É que acaso não têm vida própria que necessitam desesperadamente de falar sobre a dos outros?

― Sip! Algo assim ― respondeu Blaise, ignorando a mirada furibunda das fãs do seu sexy fidanzato ( _namorado_ ).

Ninguém podia negar que tinha demorado séculos, Viktor quase virara monge (era sem dúvida alguma um autêntico santo), mas tinham-se finalmente ajeitado. Nada que um sequestro, prosseguido de um viril resgate e uma boa dose de doces não solucionasse. A única que se podia queixar era a carteira carente do búlgaro, pois Blaise era bem capaz de levá-lo à falência com o tamanho arsenal de chocolate que consumia diariamente. Existiria nome para a sua condição? Chocolatra? Ou talvez, chocoólico? Ou soaria melhor chocodependente?

oOo

O tempo não espera por ninguém e em menos do que o Diabo esfrega o olho a Terceira e Última Tarefa chegou.

Cedric encarava a veela com semblante embelezado. A jovem donzela dançava de forma sensual e hipnótica, seduzindo o rapaz, incitando-o a aproximar-se e unir-se a ela no seu baile de perdição, quando uma mão pousou no seu ombro sem aviso. O Hufflepuff deu um pulo ao escutar uma voz sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido com travessura.

― A tua querida Pansy vai-te castrar se souber que estás a babar por uma ave feia que lança bolas de fogo.

― Não! ― gritou já totalmente desperto, virando-se para o Slytherin que lhe dirigia uma mirada repleta de diversão.

― Estás safo… por agora! Não ignorarei uma segunda ocorrência. A Pansy é minha amiga e não me sinto cómodo ao esconder-lhe algo que sei que a magoaria profundamente ― disse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, avançando através do labirinto, deixando um nervoso e temeroso texugo. ― Ei! Vens ou não? ― gritou, virando à direita e logo à esquerda, seguindo por um longo corredor e virando novamente à direita, dando de caras com o seu objetivo.

"Deveria dar-lhe a oportunidade de lutar pela taça? Nah! Isto é um torneio, não um jogo", pensou o moreno, tomando o troféu do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros.

Cedric chegou, por fim, mesmo a tempo de ver o garoto desaparecer perante ele.

― Hnf! Quase consegui! Fica para a próxima. Agora… o que é que deveria pedir à minha charmosa serpente como prémio de consolação? ― perguntou o Hufflepuff para si mesmo, com um sorriso travesso e um leve brilho luxurioso no olhar.

A veela, insatisfeita por estar a ser cruelmente ignorada, havia-o seguido de perto, contorcendo-se para exibir as suas curvas e os seus belos e salientes seios, elevando o seu allure e descobrindo uma boa porção das suas esbeltas pernas.

― Pena que decidimos esperar até ao casamento… Bom! Não há problema, tenho a certeza que poderemos arranjar algo com o que nos entreter.

A jovem donzela parou de dançar e exibir o seu amplo decote, bufando exasperadamente.

"Tu é que perdes, humano desagradecido! Também não és nada de especial… Hnf! Já vi melhor no decorrer dos meus longos séculos de vida."

A veela deu meia volta, rumando à saída do labirinto, enquanto planeava o seu próximo destino.

"Ouvi dizer que esta época do ano é perfeita para caçar homens nos bosques frondosos da Europa. Só espero não ter o azar de me encontrar com aquelas bestas da Tribo das Amazonas. Que mulheres mais sem graça! Como podem dizer que a ausência do género masculino é o segredo para uma sociedade perfeita? Quem é que vai cozinhar e limpar a minha mansão? O trabalho de uma mulher bonita é cuidar da sua figura e aparência. Os homens são meros escravos da minha vontade, o seu dever é servir-me pelo resto da eternidade, enquanto aguardo pela chegada minha alma gémea."

A figura platinada balançava-se ao ritmo da melodia entoada pelo vento, que brincava com o tecido esvoaçante do belo e leve vestido branco que a garota de aparência jovem portava.

"Só espero que não seja um humano… aqueles estúpidos macacos sem pelo… não têm classe e falham em inteligência. Ah! Deveria realizar uma breve visita ao meu querido Louis?", suspirou com expressão enamorada, que logo foi substituída por desânimo ao recordar a sua paixão de juventude que nunca pôde ser. "Maldito Lestat de Lioncourt! Como ousas roubar-me o meu Príncipe Encantado? Oh! Louis, mon amour, aqui voy yo!"

A jovem desapareceu por entre as árvores, dando saltinhos de pura felicidade, planeando mil e uma estratégias para exterminar certo vampiro de loiros cabelos e afiados comilhos.

oOo

Harry recostou-se no colo de Draco, que afagava ausentemente o cabelo rebelde do amigo.

O peso das revelações dessa noite pesava sobre a consciência de ambos. Voldemort havia regressado e nada, nem ninguém poderia evitar a luta que os aguardava.

A poucos metros, Pansy abraçava-se fortemente ao peito forte do seu prometido, chorando pelo seu odiado destino, sendo confortada pelas suas palavras e juras de amor eterno.

Theodore observou os seus amigos com a face séria. As palavras dos seus pais tinham sido a sua sentença. Em breve… já não seriam livres de fazer o que quisessem. Lord Voldemort com apenas uma frase tinha arruinado o brilhante futuro dos descendentes de todos os seus seguidores.

oOo

Lucius Malfoy entrou no seu escritório com passos cansados, arrastando os pés e deixando-se cair na poltrona, recordando o ressurgimento do seu Lord.

 _Início do Flashback_

A figura encapuzada analisou a postura dos seus seguidores. Os Death Eaters não ousavam mover-se nem um milímetro por medo a desafiar a autoridade do Senhor das Trevas.

― Onde haveis estado quando fui injustamente banido? Porque nenhum de vós, exceptuando esta reles e vil ratazana me buscou? ― questionou o homem de rasgos reptilianos, apontando para Wormtail.

― M'Lord, se só me tivesse contactado ou enviado um sinal… ― defendeu-se um dos mascarados.

― Silêncio! Pagareis bem caro pela vossa deslealdade. Meu caro Ethan, soube que o seu filho é um bom estudante e um verdadeiro orgulho para a elite bruxa, como se seria de esperar de um membro da Antiga e Ancestral Casa Nott.

― Sim, meu Lord, Theodore está entre os melhores alunos de Hogwarts ― respondeu o homem com orgulho paterno.

― Compreendo! Assumo que não apresentareis réplica alguma a que o jovem Theodore me sirva de agora em diante, certo? Tenho grandes planos para a nova geração.

Os pais dos jovens Slytherins, bem como de alguns Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs e Gryffindors tremeram levemente, temendo pela segurança e futuro dos seus descendentes.

― Penso que a pequena Pasifae ― O patriarca Parkinson ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, encarando as orbes rubis do seu Amo. ― deve ser tão bela quanto a mãe, mas espero que tenha a inteligência do pai, pois a missão que lhe encarregarei não será fácil de sobrelevar sem o devido engenho. Lucius! ― chamou o Voldemort, encarando a figura mascarada de cabelos platinados.

― Sim, meu Lord ― respondeu o loiro, realizando uma vénia de vassalagem.

― Espero ver um Herdeiro para o Império Financeiro Malfoy em breve. Grandes feitos aguardam a sua linhagem.

 _Fim do Flashback_

O Patriarca Malfoy suspirou com resignação.

― Nunca pensei que agradeceria o dia em que me negaram conhecê-lo. A melhor forma de protegê-lo, é se o Lord nem sequer souber da sua existência. Uma vez que Severus não compareceu à reunião e foi tachado de traidor, o Senhor Escuro não deverá apresentar grande interesse na sua descendência, pelo que Draco estará a salvo… pelo menos por enquanto.

* * *

Notas Finais:

Olá, pessoal!

Espero que tenham gostado do presente de Natal (ligeiramente) atrasado.

Desejo a todos um bom ano novo. Feliz 2018!

Kissus de chocolate!


	8. Verão Azul

**Capítulo 8: Verão Azul**

O final do Ano Letivo chegou e com ele veio uma ronda de inevitáveis despedidas…

Nada parecia ser capaz de separar Blaise do peito do seu sexy _fidanzato_. O búlgaro abraçava a jovem águia com uma força que deixaria uma jiboia-constritora extremamente invejosa.

— Prometo escrever sempre que possível — exclamou o apanhador. — Não te esqueças de me responder a todas as minhas cartas — enfatizou pela enésima vez, para diversão dos amigos do casal.

— Capito ( _Entendido_ ), Viktor — respondeu o Ravenclaw com um sorriso gentil, empoleirando-se na pontas dos pés e presenteando o seu amado com um casto beijo no canto dos lábios. — Escrevo-te assim que chegar a casa.

— Não acham que já chega de tanto "romanticismo"!? Nem que fossem ficar sem se ver pelo resto das vossas patéticas vidas, pardalinhos — exclamou Theodore com um traço quase imperceptível de inveja na voz. — Acaso não combinaram encontrar-se daqui a duas semanas para formalizarem o relacionamento diante dos vossos pais?— perguntou, sendo secundado pelos restantes presentes.

— Acho que vou acabar a ter um ataque de diabetes primeiro que Zabini com a tamanha quantidade de mel que vos sai pelos poros — comentou um dos estudantes de intercâmbio vindo do Instituto de Aprendizagem Mágica Durmstrang, batendo com a palma da mão nas costas do apanhador da Equipa Nacional da Bulgária em gesto de camaradagem.

Quando menos se deram conta, o casalinho já estava completamente cercado e havia virado a chacota de amigos e conhecidos que se divertiam à sua custa, criticando o alto nível de "caramelice" que aqueles dois irradiavam.

Assim que Draco se tentou unir à brincadeira foi chamado à atenção de que não era a melhor pessoa para gozar com o par de pardalinhos melosos.

— Mas é que nem sequer te atrevas a começar, Draco — exclamou Pansy, colocando um travão ao albino, erguendo a mão frente ao rosto do mesmo. — Tu não és ninguém para criticar os outros. Ou realmente pensavas que os teus... "encontros secretos" — disse a rapariga, pausando estrategicamente em certas palavras e realizando um gesto das aspas com os dedos — com o queridinho de Hogwarts não tinham sido descobertos? — interrogou a morena, assinalando o gesto claramente possessivo por parte de Harry Potter que, ao constatar que o seu relacionamento secreto já não permanecia tão secreto quanto isso, usou o braço que repousava na cintura do albino para o atrair na sua direção, abraçando-o delicadamente contra o seu peito como se este fosse feito do mais frágil cristal já produzido à face da Terra.

oOo

Num subúrbio monótono e de arquitetura aborrecidamente repetitiva, encontrava-se Harry Potter a fitar tristemente a sua enjaulada coruja que se retorcia contrariada, batendo fortemente as asas contra as barras da gaiola em busca da sua ansiada liberdade.

— Lamento, Hedwig, mas sabes perfeitamente que não te posso soltar. O tio Vernon foi bastante explícito em relação ao que aconteceria caso o fizesse e não quero que nada de mal te aconteça — disse o jovem, dando uma guloseima à coruja enraivecida que logo foi amansando gradualmente.

Ao longe escutou-se um bater de asas. Curioso, Harry aproximou-se à janela, vendo a familiar silhueta da feroz coruja que era posse do seu namorado. Abriu a janela, permitindo que a ave aterrasse e guardasse repouso no parapeito.

— Bom dia, Pólux, é bom voltar a ver-te!

"Mesmo quando o sentimento não pareça ser minimamente recíproco", pensou o moreno de olhos verdes, ponderando as razões que poderiam ter levado o animal a odiá-lo tão profundamente.

— Ora vejamos… O que é que temos aqui? — interrogou o mago, tentando pegar no envelope…

oOo

Pouco tempo depois foi possível ver o familiar elemental de Draco Black-Prince voar de regresso à residência do seu amo com o envelope completamente intacto e o bico manchado de brilhante escarlate.

Pingos de sangue pairavam pelo ar, arrancados da afiada e letal extremidade pela força dos ventos inquietos.

oOo

Semanas depois, Harry abriu a janela, cedendo passagem a um peculiar trio que soltou em uníssono uma risada cristalina acompanhada pelo som de sussurros incompreensíveis para o rapaz.

— Olá, lindas! O que é que me trazem hoje? — perguntou o Slytherin, mesmo sabendo que não obteria uma resposta apta ao nível de entendimento de um ser humano comum.

As fadas dirigiram-se à cama do moreno e deixaram cair uma carta, bem como um exemplar do Profeta Diário, aguardando tranquilamente que Harry escrevesse a resposta que deveriam levar ao seu amigo albino.

A serpente de olhos esmeralda leu a missiva com um sorriso enamorado, ignorando o trio alado que se divertia enfeitando o seu cabelo com flores e pó de fada.

oOo

Após a desastrosa tentativa de utilizar o seu familiar alado para se comunicar com o seu amado moreno durante o Verão, o mago com controlo sobre o clima recebeu a habitual visita das suas amigas fadas que se ofereceram a ajudá-lo em troca de uma boa dose de gelado, cortesia de Penny e um pouquinho de Eiswein, também vulgarmente conhecido como vinho de gelo.

Anos atrás, no decorrer da sua pesquisa para averiguar mais sobre as suas novas amiguinhas, Draco descobriu que doces eram o alimento favorito da maioria das fadas, divergindo o tipo de doce de espécie para espécie.

O trio demonstrou ter uma preferência por gelados, talvez devido à sua natureza como Fadas da Neve. Laila e Tianna optavam na maioria das vezes por gelados de leite acompanhados por frutas da estação. Já Faylinn, a fada mais jovem, não era tão esquisita como as amigas, aceitando qualquer tipo de gelado desde que este fosse excepcionalmente doce e suave.

Para além de açúcar, as fadas eram altamente reconhecidas por serem grandes apreciadoras de vinho, facto que não foi muito do agrado de Severus. O Mestre de Poções chegou mesmo a considerá-las uma má influência para o seu bebé. Ainda assim, nada nem ninguém conseguiu separar o jovem aprendiz de feiticeiro do trio de fadas, que se viram obrigadas a manter uma dieta líquida restrita à base de leite quando visitavam o seu Pequeno Dragão. Ainda quando gostassem de leite, amavam ainda mais o seu merecido vinho, pelo que mesmo sob restrição parental, estas arranjavam sempre forma de roubar o hidromel da cozinha da mansão.

oOo

Os dias foram passando e o casal trocava correspondência regularmente, tendo o Ravenclaw o cuidado de manter o namorado atualizado sobre as notícias fraudulentas que o Ministério da Magia vendia aos jornais, querendo destruir a sua reputação e desmoralizá-lo.

Não era do interesse do Ministro que a população entrasse em pânico ao descobrir o regresso de Lord Voldemort e muito menos que começassem a demandar respostas e ações para se poderem proteger adequadamente contra a ameaça latente que o Dark Lord representava nas suas próprias vidas e nas vidas dos seus seres queridos.

oOo

Pouco tempo depois, Prince Manor dava as boas-vindas a Blaise Zabini.

Draco agradeceu grandemente pelo timing perfeito do seu melhor amigo, pois os seus braços exaustos, após várias horas de treino, já não aguentariam nem um segundo mais a segurar o demoníaco florete que Amos Diggory lhe cedera para as suas lições de esgrima.

Precisava urgentemente de uma pausa e de colocar gelo nos seus pobres e doloridos braços.

Pelo menos não acabava todo partido como nas aulas de kickboxing, karaté, aikido, wing chun kung fu, jiu-jitsu, jeet kune do, boxe ocidental, jiu-jitsu brasileiro, método de luta keysi e krav maga com o instrutor que Remus Lupin recrutara há meros três anos e que ainda lhe dava pesadelos só de escutar o seu nome.

O homem era um génio, isso ninguém poderia negar. Especialista nas dez artes marciais mais eficientes para o uso em auto-defesa, mas ainda assim este não deixava de ser uma autêntica besta que não conhecia palavras sinónimas como intervalo, pausa, descanso e afins. Era assim tão difícil deixá-lo descansar uns escassos dez minutos a cada meia-hora ou de hora a hora. Sim, era! Draco via-se obrigado a praticar duas a três horas diárias, três artes marciais por dia, sem descanso para além dos dois minutos de hidratação obrigatória cronometrada de perto pelo Monstro das Artes Marciais.

O albino sentia que pereceria antes de concluir a sua formação e duvidava muito que alguma vez chegasse a passar para as técnicas de luta com armas, para além da esgrima, uma vez que dificilmente conseguiria sobreviver à rotina de treino espartano do ex-Comandante das Forças Especiais Americanas.

oOo

Com a chegada de Blaise, a menos de três semanas do término das férias, Draco viu-se por fim livre da sua tortura pessoal.

Logo o italiano estabeleceu uma rotina na mansão, para diversão do albino.

Viktor enviava uma carta, Blaise "esquecia-se" de lhe responder.

Viktor enviava outra carta e continuava sem resposta.

Viktor enviava chocolate negro e Blaise corria rapidamente para pegar material de escrita para poder reclamar que este como seu namorado sabia perfeitamente que ele odiava coisas amargas.

Viktor enviava uma carta a desculpar-se, dizendo que fora a única forma que encontrara para que este lhe respondesse às suas missivas prévias.

Blaise admitia o seu erro, marcava um encontro e Viktor cobria-o de chocolates da melhor qualidade.

"Ah! Blaise tem-no na palma da mão", pensou o albino, lamentando o destino do pobre búlgaro que não fazia ideia no que realmente se metera.

oOo

Draco acordou com o ruído da porta do seu quarto a bater sonoramente contra a parede.

ㅡ Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer para não "me" roubares o "meu" chocolate? ㅡ acusou o italiano, vermelho de raiva, enfatizando a sua possessão sobre o alimento. ㅡ O "meu" chocolate é sagrado, não podes simplesmente roubar-"me"!

ㅡ Blaise, juro que não fui eu ㅡ defendeu-se o dono do quarto.

ㅡ Só há duas pessoas nesta casa que sabem onde fica o "meu" esconderijo de doces, tu e eu ㅡ assinalou o óbvio, voltando a recalcar a sua posse sobre o chocolate.

ㅡ Já te disse que não fui eu! ㅡ gritou o albino zangado. ㅡ Tens ouvidos para quê?

A temperatura da divisão desceu vários graus, antes que o moreno se pudesse aperceber que os pêlos do seu corpos se tinham arrepiado e o frio havia penetrado a sua pele, gelando-lhe cada osso do corpo.

ㅡ Como pode estar tanto frio em pleno verão? ㅡ interrogou-se Blaise, esfregando as mãos contra os braços em busca do calor gerado pela fricção.

ㅡ Frio? Não sinto nada, deve ser a tua imaginação fértil ㅡ respondeu Draco de enfiada, controlando os seus poderes e normalizando a temperatura do quarto e soltando uma risada afetada.

O tema logo se esqueceu e o mistério do desaparecimento do chocolate ainda demoraria a ser desvelado.

oOo

O Quinto Ano iniciou e Draco mal podia esperar para matar saudades do seu amado de orbes esmeraldas. No entanto, o reencontro não foi nem de perto como este esperava...

"Se me vais mentir cada vez que abrires a tua maldita boca, prefiro que nem sequer me dirijas a palavra."

As palavras de Draco ainda latejavam fortemente na sua mente, mas não queria preocupá-lo com os seus peculiares sonhos.

Porque eram só isso, certo?

Eram apenas sonhos…

Harry esperava que assim fosse, caso contrário, era bem possível que tivesse inconscientemente revelado demasiado ao seu mortal inimigo.

* * *

Nota Final:

Hmm… Qual será a verdadeira identidade do ladrão de chocolate?


End file.
